Juste, parlons d'eux
by Hylliy
Summary: Tout le monde à une histoire, et quand on y regarde de plus près, on voit que tout est connecté. Qu'implique le fait de posséder la Volonté des yeux ? D'où vient la falaise ? La magie ? Et comment était-elle vue dans le passé ? (Suite de "Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui" et "Que je vous parle de moi")
1. Olette - Hey mam'zelle, t'es charmante

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** Olette - "_Hey mam'zelle, t'es charmante. Ça t'dirait une glace à la menthe ?"_

« Les chieurs : C pour "Connards", H pour "Hemmerdeurs", I pour "Ils en ont pas marre de venir me faire chier ?!", E pour "Emmerdeurs" (encore), U pour "Un jour, j'vais tous les frapper", R pour "Rien à foutre que vous me trouviez canon, dégagez avant de vous prendre un pain dans la gueule !", et le S, parce qu'ils sont toujours plusieurs. Le monde grouille de chieurs. »

**Olette (maîtresse du monde en devenir) :** « Je sais pas, c'est toute ma vie, c'est ma malédiction... J'attire le regard de tous les garçons et de toutes les filles que je croise. Ouais j'suis belle et j'le sais, mais les gens me prennent pour une conne. Combien m'ont stalké en voulant me chopper dans un coin, loin du regard des autres et qui sont repartis en perdant l'usage d'un de leur cinq membres (pour les mecs) ? Combien m'ont gavé de cadeaux pour que je sorte avec eux et qui sont repartis traumatisés à vie ? Nah mais les gens, j'suis ni idiote ni faible. Et surtout, j'suis pas vot' pute. Alors, bande de chieurs, allez jouer ailleurs ! »

« À force, ils ont plus ou moins compris qu'il fallait pas m'approcher, mais le problème, c'est qu'il y en a des nouveaux qui arrivent, et y'avait ce mec qu'est venu me voir. Mignon, c'est vrai. Aussi l'air un peu con. Mais dans cette ville de chieurs tous plus moches et plus cons les uns que les autres, il était particulier, lui, avec ses yeux ambrés. Ici, il pouvait d'attirer le regard de la populace, et putain qu'ça m'ferait plaisir, qu'i' se trouvent un aut' type à emmerder ! J'étais contente de son arrivée en ville mais quand il est venu me parler, j'ai désespéré... encore un chieur, ce connard d'Hayner. »

* * *

**Olette (maîtresse du monde en devenir) :** « Faut croire qu'on s'habitue à tout... J'ai passé vingt ans de ma vie à supporter tous ces gens, dans la rue et à les remballer comme les cons qu'ils étaient. Quand on à douze ans et que tu te fais courser par des vieux qui te bavent dessus, faut savoir se défendre. Et année après année, c'est devenue une monotonie dans ma vie. Alors maintenant que la vingtaine est arrivée et que la situation n'a que très peu diminuée (faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi y'a autant de nouveaux chaque année !), bah, j'y fais même plus gaffe. On s'habitue à tout... et puis, il était mignon alors pourquoi pas le garder avec moi ? Quel plaisir c'était de faire enrager tous ces chieurs, à nous voir tous les deux, fantasmes de la ville, ensemble, à tabasser tout ce qui s'approchait à moins de dix mètres de nous. La violence ne résout rien ? Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle défoule ! »

« J'ai pensé que j'allais avoir du mal avec Hayner, au début. Il agissait comme tous les autres, à me regarder avec insistance et à me suivre partout. Mais il a fini par me dire pourquoi il faisait ça. C'était à la fois étonnant, soulageant et hyper frustrant. Alors comme ça, je ne l'intéressait pas ?! "Tu lui ressemble tellement", qu'il me disait. Comment ça ?! Il aimait ma copie conforme mais pas moi ?! »

(…)

« Il m'en a parlé juste avant son départ... La gagnante de son cœur que je jalousais alors que j'étais même pas attirée par Hayner. Celle qui m'avait volé celui que je voulais lui voler. "Roxas", qu'il m'a dit. Mais putain mais c'est qui ?! Très bien, mec. T'es parti, ok, mais surtout, reviens jamais ! JE suis la reine de la ville ! Tout l'monde est à mes pieds. Venez, VENEZ ! Venez mater mon décolleté ! Quoi, c'est mes bottes que tu veux lécher ? Ok, tout c'que vous voudrez tant que vous m'acclamez ! Regardez-moi ! Je suis Olette, prête à vous accueillir. Mais surtout, n'oubliez pas : un sourire et t'es prêt à m'obéir. Parce que vous savez quoi ? Je suis maîtresse du monde en devenir ! »


	2. Even - Pour la fin de son voyage

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** Even - "_Pour la fin de son voyage..."_

Ienzo : Emmène-moi au Nord ! J'ai entendu parler d'un village au bord d'une falaise, j'ai envie de la voir !

Even : Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît... Comment peux-tu être aussi excité ? Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ienzo : Non ! Et je veux pas savoir !

Even : C'est pas possible, t'as chopé son excitation... Comme si c'était pas déjà assez compliqué de s'occuper de toi. Mais bon, fais tes bagages, on part demain. Et... est-ce que tu veux lui dire au revoir, avant qu'on s'en aille ?

Ienzo : De qui tu parles ?

Even : Évidemment...

* * *

Ienzo : Je voyais ça plus... vivant.

Even : C'est-à-dire ?

Ienzo : Bah, comme un vrai village. Avec de gens dedans.

Even : Mais des gens habitent ici... Je te comprends pas.

Ienzo : Des gens qui vivent vraiment ! Pas qui passent leur vie à attendre. On voit bien, ici, dans leur regard, qu'il ne font que patienter.

Even : Je comprends pas vraiment...

Ienzo : La grand-mère, par exemple : elle attend de pouvoir quitter cet endroit. Je ne sais pas ce qui la retient ici, mais ça l'empêche de retrouver sa vraie vie.

Even : Peut-être... Tu sors toujours des interprétations étranges, mais elles sont toujours véridiques.

Ienzo : C'est vide, ici. Il manque de la musique.

Even : Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

Ienzo : De quoi tu parles ? Bref, laisse-moi un peu, j'ai envie de sentir le vent, sur la falaise...

* * *

Even : Pourquoi ici ? Tu ne me l'a pas dit.

Ienzo : Je voulais voir la mer, et c'est la seule ville avec un aussi grand port.

Even : Pourquoi la mer ?

Ienzo : Parce que je voulais ressentir l'eau... sur mes lèvres.

* * *

Riku : Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi énergique ! Tu aimes la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Even : Non, il est juste un peu idiot.

Riku : Vous êtes son père ?

Ienzo : Non ! C'est mon garde du corps !

Even : On peu dire ça comme ça, oui...

Ienzo : Comme le vent est fort, sur la montagne !

Even : Ça te plaît, ici ?

Ienzo : Non ! On pars ailleurs dès ce soir et...

* * *

Even : Finalement, tu n'aurais pas dû quitter cette chambre...

Ienzo : Tu m'as ramené à l'hôpital ? Bah, c'est pas grave... je serais allé de partout. Sauf la forêt centrale, mais c'est pas grave, quelqu'un d'autre ira pour moi.

Even : Qui ?

Ienzo : Le nouveau copain de Myde.

Even : Alors tu te rappelles enfin de tout...

Ienzo : J'ai jamais oublié... mais si je devais mourir loin de Myde, je voulais ne plus en parler, ne garder que les souvenirs que j'ai avec lui.

Even : Et pour ta maladie ?

Ienzo : Tu parles du fait que je courrais de partout alors que j'étais censé galérer juste à marcher ? Bah, suffit d'un peu de volonté.

Even : Et maintenant, tu veux le revoir ?

Ienzo : Myde à commencé à lire... (…) Il arrivait même plus à voir les mots, quand on s'est séparés. Il ne voulait pas que je parte, mais il voulait que j'aille partout où je voulais aller.

Even : Tout ceux qui te connaissaient te croient mort depuis qu'on est parti de l'hôpital. Ça fait déjà deux ans.

Ienzo : Deux ans ? Deux ans que j'aurais dû être mort ? Déjà... alors, peut-être que, enfin, il serait temps...

Even : Tu ne peux pas disparaître d'un coup alors que tu a survécu si longtemps à ta maladie !

Ienzo : Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû quitter Myde, finalement... Mais peut-être que je serais déjà mort, si j'étais resté avec lui...

Even : Mais là, tu es vivant. Vas le retrouver, si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour rester en vie !

Ienzo : Non, il est avec quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant. Et il ne voudrait pas avoir à choisir... Mais j'ai encore un peu de temps. Myde m'a parlé d'une falaise, aux abords de la ville. J'aimerais en profiter un minimum.

* * *

« De "Je t'aime..." : J'ai fini mon tour du pays, Myde. Enfin presque, mais la forêt centrale sera pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est temps pour moi de partir... Oh ! J'avais pas fais gaffe mais on est le quinze, aujourd'hui. Exactement comme était prévu le jour de ma mort ! Alors finalement, la date était bonne : six de moi plus neuf de toi... Tu fleuriras ma tombe, hein. Je voudrais un bouquet aux multiples couleurs, comme tu sais si bien les faire ! Je te laisse, je t'aime. On se retrouvera dans une autre vie, hein ! »

* * *

Even : Voilà, elle est enfin terminée ! Elle te ressemble tellement ! C'est une réplique de toi, Ienzo... C'est de ta faute, d'ailleurs ! T'as jamais voulu qu'on te prenne en photo, alors il fallait bien que je trouve un autre moyen pour garder une trace de toi. Comment il fait, Demyx, pour ne pas vouloir regarder ton visage, encore maintenant ?

* * *

« De "Je t'aime..." : PS : Je t'ai fait livrer des livres que je veux que tu lises. Ce sont mes préférés !

* * *

Even : Maintenant que j'ai pris huit ans de ma vie pour un gamin mort, il est temps de reprendre mon travail.

* * *

Even : Bonjour, j'ai lu votre dossier médical. J'espère pouvoir vous soigner, un jour...


	3. Il faut parler de lui

**Il faut parler de lui** "_Lui aussi a le droit de partir"_

Nouveau départ

**Vanitas (lui) :** « J'étais parti avec précipitation, je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je devais juste partir. J'avais quitté Demyx en lui disant à peine au revoir et je ne l'ai plus revu pendant six ans. J'avais disparu loin de tout, sur une île presque inhabitée en arrêtant de penser à quoique ce soit. Je n'ai pas pensé à ceux qui restaient puisque je voulais les fuir. Mais avec le recul, il y a certaines choses que je regrette. »

(…)

« Jamais je n'aurais dû partir si longtemps... je n'aurais même pas dû m'en aller, en fait. Pas sans Demyx, pas sans Myde. Il a l'habitude de toujours sourire, peu importe la situation et quand je suis rentré, six ans plus tard, il souriait. Je n'avais pas fais attention à son aura de désespoir autour de lui qui devait le suivre depuis que j'avais disparu, je n'avais pas vu ses yeux pleurer de tristesse et non de joie en me revoyant. Je n'avais rien vu le concernant alors que, pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un nouveau regard sur la ville en elle-même. Mais ce qu'il ressentais à ce moment, c'est le soulagement de savoir que j'étais toujours là, pour lui. »

(…)

« Je suis jaloux de Ienzo. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et Myde ne m'en a presque jamais parlé de lui-même. Cependant, quand c'est moi qui lui demandais, pour en savoir plus sur leur vie ensemble, il passait des heures à me parler de tous ces moments qui seront à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire, peu importe le temps passé avec moi. Parfois, à l'époque d'"avant", il regardait son téléphone avec le même sourire que lorsqu'il me parlait de Ienzo. »

(…)

« Tout ça pour dire que... Demyx aussi, a disparu. Lui aussi m'a laissé derrière sans se retourner et moi aussi, je ressens ce sentiment de solitude extrême. Demyx est parti, redevenant Myde au passage, le garçon du jour de sa naissance, le garçon amoureux de Ienzo, puis qui était avec Vanitas, le garçon de la musique, le garçon aux mille sourires. »

(…)

(…)

« Dis-moi, Ienzo, pourquoi Myde est-il parti ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ma disparition ne remonte qu'à... six ans. Ienzo, c'est toi ? Encore toi ? Ce chiffre infâme qui ruine notre vie malgré toi ? S'il te plaît, viens me rejoindre. J'ai froid, tout seul, dans le lit. Ienzo, remplace la chaleur de Myde pendant que je pleure. »

* * *

Hallucinations

**Ienzo (ex du petit ami à vie) :** « Alors comme ça, tu as besoin de moi ? Le grand Vanitas est tombé bien bas ! Quand je suis mort, Myde a souri. Quand tu es parti, Myde a souri. Mais quand c'est à lui de disparaître, toi, tu pleures. Enfin, c'est vrai que tu as pleuré même lors de ton départ à toi, alors celui de Myde doit vraiment t'être insupportable. Ha ha ! Ça me fait rire, vraiment, c'est trop drôle. Dis-moi, tu pourrais mettre tes larmes au congélateur ? J'ai toujours aimé les glaces à l'eau de mer. Et vu la quantité que tu chiales, on dirait vraiment la mer. Vraiment, t'es hilarant, tu te fais insulter par un hallucination de l'ex de ton mec et tu réagis même pas ! Pire, même ! C'est toi-même qui a créé cette hallucination avec ton propre subconscient, ça veut dire que c'est toi qui veut que je t'insulte. Mais si ça te fait plaisir, je vais pas me priver, alors ! Ah, au fait, Myde un message à te faire passer : t'es un connard. »

(…)

(…)

« Non mais vraiment, tu vas rester combien de temps dans cet état ? Lui aussi a disparu, mais tu sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. Tu es seul, maintenant, seul face à ton avenir qui, pour le moment, à l'air d'être plutôt vide. Alors arrête toutes ces conneries et reprends-toi ! Myde est une mélodie, à toi de choisir si tu veux vraiment essayer de suivre sa partition à quatre mains tout seul ou si tu te décides de te rouvrir aux autres. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends, dehors, et tu le sais très bien. Derrière la porte se trouve le dernier retournement de situation de ta vie. Après, tu pourras retrouver une vie normale, aussi banale et chiante que celle tous ces gens que tu détestais, à l'époque. Tu le regrettes, d'ailleurs, ce mode de vie monotone et sans intérêt. Tu aurais aimé, dès le départ, devenir un de ces pantins de la vie, sans âme et sans aucune utilité. Mais au lieu de tout ce rien, tu as échoué par trois fois dans ta vie : quand tu as dû te retrouver dans un orphelinat, quand tu as failli tuer Myde et que tu t'es enfui et enfin, quand tu l'as laissé partir. Bien que pour la troisième fois, tu n'aurais rien pu faire - mais je te le reproche quand même en tant qu'ex. Il est temps. Laisse le passé là où il est et prends en main ton avenir. »

* * *

Verveine

**Ventus (ami d'enfance, ex petit ami, nouveau petit ami) :** « T'es vraiment radical, Vanitas. Je sais que tu fais tout pour changer et effacer ton passé mais là c'est un peu abusé. C'est plus un appart', qu'on a, c'est une plantation de cannabis ! (…) C'est de la verveine, je sais, je suis pas con. Pourquoi cette plante, d'ailleurs ? (…) Euh... ok. Chelou. T'en con, en fait. Quand l'hallucination de l'ex de ton ex te dit « vas vers Ven », t'as vraiment compris ça autrement ? Je crois que les dépressions, ça te réussi pas. Vivement que tu redeviennes un gros connard, d'ailleurs, ça commence à me manquer. En parlant de ça, faut absolument qu'on aille à la falaise ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Ça date d'avant Myde, d'ailleurs. Comme nous deux, ensemble. On a régressé, en fait. Hé, tu me prendras en photo, là-bas ? Le paysage était tellement beau, j'espère qu'il n'a pas changé. »

(…)

« Hé, maintenant que je suis ton seul confident, comme Myde est parti et que Naminé a complètement arrêté de donner des nouvelles depuis son message « Strelitzia », tu pourrais me parler de ta vie ? De toute ta vie. D'avant Elrena, Xion et Lea, d'avant moi et Roxas, d'avant Myde et Demyx, d'avant Aqua et Xehanort et d'avant Kairi. Ta vie avant ta vie. Celle qui commence par "je suis né dans une famille joyeuse" et qui se termine par "ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps". On repart à zéro, Vanitas. On oublie tout ce qu'on a vécu et on réécrit ton histoire. »

(…)

(…)

« Tu vois, Vanitas, une vie banale n'est pas forcément sans intérêt. Depuis le premier jour de notre nouvelle vie, chacun est redevenu soi-même et chacun a traversé les étapes de son destin. Et après toute notre vie perdus dans les montagnes, il est temps de retourner à nos racines. Les racines de la verveine qu'on avait planté sur la falaise. Vanitas, il faut que les derniers moments de ta vie se passent là où se trouve ton ancien toi. Là où se trouvent les corps de Xion et Elrena, Lea, Roxas, Hayner, Myde et Ienzo. Bientôt se trouvera ton corps et ensuite le mien. Mais avant ça, tu dois transmettre ton héritage. Tu dois trouver un enfant qui portera les Yeux de Lumière, un enfant qui aura une vie similaire à la tienne, aussi difficile qu'agréable, aussi douce que mortelle. Mais tu ne le condamnera pas : son entourage le sauvera, comme ça a été le cas pour nous. Allez, Vanitas, il est temps de rentrer. »

* * *

Muet comme une tombe

**Myde (petit ami à vie) :** …...

Non, pas Myde. Myde a disparu, il n'est plus là. Il a disparu sans que Vanitas ne puisse lui en vouloir réellement. C'est à lui-même qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là. Puisque même si Myde a disparu, tout le monde sait pourtant où il est, surtout ceux qui ont assisté à son départ. Vanitas leur en veux, de l'avoir vu partir et pas lui. Il ne se soucie même pas du fait qu'ils aient tous été là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment : personne n'avait voulu se trouver Place Musicale le six septembre de cette année-là. Enfin, personne n'aurait aimé se trouver là s'ils avaient su. Puisque s'ils avaient su, ils ne se seraient pas arrêtés pour le voir jouer, guitare à la main, étoiles dans les yeux. C'était, on peut le dire, le show de sa vie. Tant de personnes s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui et autant de sourires que l'on pouvait voir sur leurs visages. Le seul qui ne souriait pas, c'était Myde. Il avait arrêté de sourire, il avait arrêté de faire semblant. C'était le premier à avoir recommencé sa vie, à redevenir celui qu'il était vraiment. Et Myde ne souriait pas. Et ça, tout le monde l'a compris, tout le monde l'a vu et plus personne ayant assisté à ce spectacle ne sourirait plus aussi facilement.

Seuls ceux qui jouaient régulièrement de la musique le savaient, qu'au collège, il y avait deux salles prévu pour en jouer. La deuxième salle étaient dans une aile très peu utilisée par les élèves puisqu'il n'y avait pas de salle de cours, là-bas. Mais Myde, lui, savait. Il aimait bien s'y rendre, le jeudi. Le seul jour de la semaine où il pouvait jouer sans aucun publique, le seul jour de cours où il arrivait à ne pas croiser Vanitas. Ce mec le saoulait mais il avait craqué pour ses beaux yeux, d'une couleur jaune pisse. Vanitas n'était pas quelqu'un de normal et c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour passer outre le départ de Ienzo. Il voulait pouvoir se concentrer sur la suite de sa vie, et Vanitas correspondait parfaitement avec ses yeux qui nous faisait jusqu'à oublier ce qu'on était en train de faire. Et personne n'approchait ce connard de trop près alors grâce à lui, il ne risquait pas de devoir parler à beaucoup de personnes. Mais ça faisait treize ans qu'ils se connaissaient, maintenant. Treize ans dont six où Vanitas est parti loin de tout. Six ans où la tranquillité que recherchait Myde s'était évaporée, six ans où il avait vu passer plus de monde en même temps que le reste de sa vie. Oui, Myde a aimé Vanitas, mais Ienzo n'était pas réellement mort, pas depuis le début. Alors Myde est retourné au cimetière, à détruit tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pseudo-tombe qu'il avait fait quand Vanitas avait fugué et a arraché l'écorce où le brun avait écrit les deux mots qui devaient les lier ensemble. Mais Myde s'était décidé à disparaître, alors il a laissé sa "demise" gravée dans bois. Et puis alors, Place Musicale, le six septembre en hommage à Ienzo qu'il a tellement aimé, le vrai Myde décide d'en finir avec les mensonges restés sous silence. Tant pis pour Vanitas, c'est de sa faute après tout. Et tant pis pour tous ceux qui assisteront à ça, puisqu'il est temps de mourir.


	4. DiZ - Vestiges (futur)

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** DiZ - "_Vestiges (futur)"_

« Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé là. Je ne suis même pas sûr que cet endroit existe, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Mais sur le coup, tout avait l'air parfaitement réel. Je veux dire... je parle de ces arbres, de cette vue magnifique, de... ouais, un vrai rêve éveillé, en fait. Parce que... cette toile, cette peinture... elle semblait si vraie... »

« Je veux dire, personne n'a l'air de connaître cet endroit. J'ai demandé à quelques personnes mais aucune n'en avait connaissance. Alors qu'on parle de deux-trois kilomètres de distance à peine ! »

« On aurait dit... une sorte de refuge, un endroit caché pour vivre loin du monde. On aurait dit... beaucoup de choses, en fait. Peut-être... des baisers échangés dans le plus grand des secrets, une fugue et des pleurs, un écran de chaleur pour éviter ses peurs... ou juste, quelque chose de très simple, une histoire d'amour peinte en mille couleurs. »

« Vraiment, cet endroit me fascine. Je vois tout, je découvre une vie qui n'est pas la mienne, je revis l'histoire d'inconnus qui sont passés par là. Chaque détail me fais sourire à tel point que je regrette de ne pas être le protagoniste amoureux du film qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Je me sens si jeune, ici... Mais c'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il n'y a rien. Aucune trace d'un quelconque passage, juste des herbes qui se font hautes, une falaise abrupte trop dangereuse pour quiconque de sain d'esprit, un paysage que personne ne semble avoir foulé et des arbres qui scellent ce lieu sacré. Mais comment ? Je la vois, leur tente deux places, quelque peu renfoncée dans la forêt, les graffitis sur les arbres pourtant vierges, je vois la poussière s'envoler avec leurs rires. J'entends le "clic" de l'appareil-photo quand le brun au sourire harmonieux tourne sa caméra vers ses deux amants. Je vois les brouillons des poèmes raté de l'autre brun, celui au sourire radieux, s'envoler par delà la falaise. Je sens l'odeur de la peinture quand celui aux cheveux bleus, avec son sourire éclatant, se décide à entamer son œuvre, sa toile si réaliste, si fantaisiste, si... »

« Je vois un avenir, un futur écrit par ma plume pour ma fille. Elle aimera comme ces garçons ont aimé, elle sera une artiste aussi douée qu'eux, elle aura cet endroit perdu au milieu d'une forêt, où elle pourra fuir le monde entier... Vraiment, vivement qu'elle grandisse et qu'elle fasse


	5. DiZ -2 - Continuer

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** DiZ -2 - "_Continuer"_

« Naminé ! »

« Enfin, je l'ai vu, ma fille... Depuis tout ce temps si concentré sur Strelitzia, nous en avions oublié notre deuxième enfant : Naminé. Je la reconnais enfin, mais elle est partie. Plus loin que chez sa grand-mère, partie loin de ses connaissances. Elle a même laissé son téléphone derrière elle. J'ai passé des jours à lire tous ses messages, à écouter tous les appels qu'elle a passé, à connaître sa vie qu'elle avait enregistré pour laisser une trace. Et ces garçons, là, qui ont parlé de la falaise... »

* * *

**Ventus (le poète) :** « La falaise ? Bien sûr que je la connais. C'est un endroit qui me tient beaucoup à cœur et je suis content que personne n'y aille. Enfin, vous en venez, vous, mais vous êtes la seule personne à y être allé depuis qu'on l'a découvert pour la première fois. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, c'est très... comment dire ? Inspirant. C'est là-bas que j'ai écrit mes premiers poèmes ! Mais je n'y suis pas retourné depuis un moment, à cause de Van et Myde. Parce que plus qu'une source de créativité, c'est un lieu de romantisme. Moi, Roxas et Vanitas, il y a une éternité, sur le rebord de la falaise... Puis Roxas n'est plus venu, n'arrivant plus à peindre. Il a aussi quitté notre romance, du coup... Alors j'ai continué à voir Vanitas seul, à la falaise. Comme Roxas était le plus sérieux d'entre nous, sans lui, on faisait un peu n'importe quoi et c'est en dansant comme des tarés que j'ai failli tomber. Et puis, Vanitas à rencontré Myde alors on n'est plus allé à la falaise. Ils y sont allés, eux, une ou deux fois, tous les deux. Mais pas plus. Maintenant que je suis de nouveau avec Vanitas, je comptais y retourner bientôt avec lui. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai posé mes crayons, mais recommencer à écrire là-bas ne va pas être difficile, ce sera plutôt naturel, même. »

* * *

**Roxas (le peintre) :** « Oui, bien sûr que je connais. Je m'y suis réfugié avec les autres, puis j'en ai été implicitement exilé, quand je les ai laissé seuls. Mais j'y suis retourné sans que personne ne le sache, après. Quand même en hiver, on trouve que le temps est encore trop beau... ça n'allait plus, à ce moment-là. Alors j'ai peint les arbres aux couleurs meurtrières de l'automne, j'ai peint la roche de la couleur sombre de la nuit sans lune. Mais tout ça s'en est allé, je vais mieux maintenant. Comme on dit : le temps efface tout. La pluie aussi... Et vous ? Pour qu'elle raison avez-vous utilisé le temps ? Qu'avez-vous effacé ? Votre fille ? Ne me dîtes pas que c'est votre fille ! Nan, vraiment ? Pas la peine de répondre, je sais tout... De blanc immaculé, une petite fille blonde vous regarde de ses yeux bleus injectés de sang : ça fait combien, maintenant ? Trente ans qu'elle pleure en silence, noyée sous les larmes de sa propre sœur qui ne voulait pas que tout ça lui arrive ! Ce que l'on a effacé ne reviens jamais. Plus de peinture, plus de couleurs, plus de petite fille à qui sourire... pas après trente unité de temps. Cela a été court, mais l'oiseau du paradis à croisé le chemin de la vague solitaire. Un regard échangé, pas de sourire, pas de mots. Personne d'extérieur n'aurait pu entendre les excuses de la grande et les pardons de la petite. Elles ne se sont même pas arrêtées quand elles se sont vues, puisque, de toute façon : le temps. À moi, le temps m'a pris mes toiles et mes idées. Mais mes pinceaux sauront retrouver le chemin de l'art, alors vous aussi, continuez. »

* * *

**Vanitas (le photographe) :** « C'est incroyable, pas vrai ? La falaise. Un sanctuaire, simple et clair. Je n'y réfléchis pas deux fois et je fais face à mes craintes. Vraiment, c'est un endroit sacré que personne ne devrait fouler. Enfin, si. Là-bas, on y voit tant de souvenirs, on y ressent tant d'instants passés, comme un histoire qui se répète... trois garçons : un poète, un peintre et un photographe. J'y suis retourné il y a peu, avec Ven. Rien n'a changé en si longtemps... Mais c'est normal, puisque là-bas, tout se vit, comme si la falaise n'existait pas, comme si c'étaient nos sentiments qui nous faisaient voir ce lieu miraculeux. Vous permettez que je vous prenne en photo ? Il faut que je me réhabitue, je voudrais m'y remettre mais j'y ai pas touché depuis la fin de notre trio, avec les jumeaux. Et vous, vous ressentez quoi, à la falaise ? Quels sont vos sentiments ? »

* * *

« Je vais retrouver mon chemin, mais pas mes filles ? Le temps me les a prit, et on ne peut pas lutter contre le temps. Alors il faut faire avec ce qu'il nous a laissé : le temps futur. Si j'ai perdu mon temps passé, il me reste mes sentiments pour mon futur. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour tout ce qu'il reste à faire. Oublions ce que tout le monde a déjà oublié et poursuivons notre chemin... »


	6. Dilan - Au coin des rescapés (1)

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** Dilan - "_Au coin des rescapés" (1)_

L'île des Porteurs se doit d'être éloignée de tout. C'est pour cela que le port à besoin d'être changé. Qui étaient ces deux pêcheurs en barque ? Qui étaient ces deux joueurs d'échec ? Qui était ce liseur de bonne aventure ? Cela fait un moment que le projet existe, que tout est mis en place pour transformer cet endroit en un village de magiciens. La construction de la ville portuaire moderne, plus au nord, faisait même partie du projet d'évacuation des villageois.

Ce n'est pas pour autant devenu un village de mages quelconque. Comme au nord, ici, nous ne faisons parti que du clan de la descendance de Yozora. Le village du nord servait à l'ancienne génération. La nouvelle va prendre place ici, au port. Là où notre clan s'était auparavant consacré à surveiller les sceaux des Yeux, depuis peu, nous avons cherché un moyen de vaincre les treize sorciers et de libérer les porteurs.

À l'époque, l'alliance de Yozora et de sa sœur avait permis de sceller les Treize. Si à ce moment-là Yozora ne les avait simplement pas éliminés, c'était parce qu'il commençait à fatiguer à cause des nuits perpétuelles à cause de son manque d'entrain. Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons un clan entier pour représenter Yozora et treize porteurs pour sa sœur. Ce qu'il manque maintenant, c'est une connexion, pour que le pouvoir des jumeaux des temps anciens ne refasse qu'un. C'est pour cela que nous avons retrouvé Aqua, sur son île, pour mettre à bien ce projet.

Le port est la seule zone d'accès de l'île gardée par une barrière posée par Aqua elle-même. Alors du port, je suis le gardien, et j'éloignerai quiconque de n'en étant pas autorisé de s'en approcher. Ce port est comme un château enveloppé d'une enceinte invisible dont je suis le portier. Nous sommes en guerre, après tout. En guerre contre les sorciers, contre la magie elle-même, en fait. Si ces sorciers faisaient parti des vingt maîtres de la magie de l'époque, alors c'est ce principe même qu'il faudra vaincre. Peut-être que le temps de la magie est révolu...

* * *

« Je demande pardon pour tous les magiciens de ce temps au nom de Yozora lui-même. Elle est peut-être votre vie, votre histoire et votre nature, mais il est temps, en ce temps, d'éradiquer le mal qu'elle répand. En ce jour, la magie ne sera plus. »

* * *

**Olette (maîtresse du monde en devenir) :** « Eh, c'est ça le fameux port ? Celui où on nous a demandé d'aller ? Vous êtes aussi un des organisateurs de ce grand projet complètement absurde ? Je ne comprends rien mais j'accepte, puisque c'est si gentiment demandé. Mais vous pourriez au moins m'expliquer ce que je fais ici, non ? Et puis, c'est même pas une question, merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je consens parfaitement accepter une invitation concernant "le projet de l'avenir", étant donné que je serais très prochainement la maîtresse du monde - il faut juste que je sois digne de ma prédécesseur qui m'a offert ce titre-, mais je veux avoir plus d'informations ! Et puis, comment ça, Pence est aussi invité ? Moi, je comprends, je suis importante pour le monde, mais lui devait s'occuper de ma ville pendant mon absence ! »

* * *

Il n'est pas facile d'accueillir tous les porteurs, alors que la moitié d'entre eux n'ont pas encore pris conscience de qui ils étaient... Mais tel est mon rôle, d'attendre, au comptoir du port. Plus que quatre porteurs et tout pourra commencer...


	7. Aeleus - Au coin des rescapés (2)

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** Aeleus - "_Au coin des rescapés" (2_)

Une petite île hors du temps flottant sur l'océan, dérivant là où la magie l'emmène. Il y a quelques décennies, elle était encore fixée près des rivages, mais des magiciens quelconques sont arrivés, attirés par la puissante magie regroupée ici. Mais seuls les descendants de Yozora connaissent l'héritage des Yeux d'or alors pour que personne ne puissent trouver cet endroit, les magiciens du port ont détaché l'île du sol et l'ont fait dériver dans l'océan.

Nous ne sommes qu'un petit groupe isolé du monde. À part moi qui suis le gardien des occupants de l'île, tous les autres sont reliés par le même destin. Avant, la Volonté des Yeux était difficile à porter, mais maintenant que les treize sont rassemblés au même endroit, ils n'ont plus à avoir peur. Même leurs enfants, qui ne sont pas encore possesseur de l'héritage de leur famille demandent à recevoir les Yeux, pour être comme les autres.

À l'époque, Aqua était un belle jeune femme, mais les années l'ont ridée. Olette est devenue sa fille adoptive, après avoir fini par abandonner sa tentative de domination du monde. Mais sa place au sein des treize la ravit, étant donnée qu'elle s'est trouvée être réellement importante quant à la survie du monde. Depuis, elle a eu un enfant avec Hayner - bien qu'ils aient l'air de tout le temps se disputer. Heureusement que Pence est là pour calmer le jeu.

Plusieurs porteurs ont dû délaisser leur entourage pour se retrouver sur l'île, si bien qu'au début, ils s'étaient regroupés sous le nom de « menteurs-lâcheurs ». Skuld a dû abandonner Strelitzia, Kairi et même Naminé pour se retrouver ici. La rousse ayant trouvé sa voie avec Sora, elle ne s'en voulait que de devoir abandonné les sœurs. Alors elle les a fait se croiser avant de s'enfuir de leurs vies. Le jeune homme en armure que l'on aime appeler Volonté Persistante a lui aussi laissé quelqu'un derrière lui, bien que je ne sache pas la réelle nature de leur relation. Mais ils étaient toujours ensemble, sur le ponton du port, à jouer aux échecs. Et enfin, Vanitas. Bien qu'il disait lui-même faire partie de ce groupe, il n'a lâché aucune larme. Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il se fichait de ceux qu'il avait abandonné, mais j'ai appris qu'il avait déjà une raison pour partir loin de ses proches : il était allé loin dans les montagnes, au sud, avec Ventus, le seul qu'il ait donc véritablement abandonné. Et malgré ce qu'il a dû faire pour le fuir sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, qui ferait tomber en larme n'importe qui, Vanitas ne pleurait pas. Ce n'était pas pour son insensibilité que je lui avait donné, mais parce qu'il avait déjà dû le faire la première fois qu'il avait fui son monde et qu'il s'était retrouvé ici même. Il a tellement pleuré que maintenant, il n'y arrive même plus.

Petit à petit, devant moi, des couples se sont formés : Hayner et Olette, Néo et Terra (Volonté Persistante nous a demandé de l'appeler comme ça) et Vanitas et Xehanort, qui semblaient heureux de se retrouver après ces quelques années loin l'un de l'autre. Et puis, les quatre derniers porteurs se sont aussi mis ensemble. Bien qu'il y ait cinq enfants de la nouvelle génération et peut-être plus dans le futur, il ne seront pas treize, mais les porteurs préfèrent que leur héritage s'éteignent avec eux. Seulement, avec les quatre-vingts ans d'Aqua, il est très probable que l'enfant de Hayner et Olette les reçoive lui aussi...

* * *

« Mamie, mamie ! Pourquoi vous avez tous les yeux jaunes ? Moi aussi je veux en avoir des comme ça !

-Je te donnerai les miens à ma mort, mais profite d'abord de ta vie avant que je doive te les confier »


	8. Aeleus -2 - Au coin des rescapés (3)

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** Aeleus -2 - "_Au coin des rescapés" (3)_

C'était la première fois que j'en voyais une... Avant la mise en place de l'île, je n'étais pas en relation avec les porteurs des Yeux alors je ne savais pas à quel point cela pouvait être triste, une transmission. Cependant, malgré tout, Aqua était restée souriante même si la succession signifiait aussi son décès imminent. Elle lui avait dit, il y a des années, qu'elle lui offrirait ses Yeux à l'occasion de sa mort, mais le petit garçon l'avait sûrement oublié. Il était plutôt fasciné par les perles de lumière qui s'envolaient du visage de sa grand-mère jusqu'à se poser sur le sien. J'ai trouvé la transmission étonnement longue, et j'ai appris que la durée dépendait des sentiments transmis en même temps que les Yeux. Même si je ne pouvais qu'être témoin à ce moment-là, il m'a semblé comprendre qu'Aqua lui disait qu'il était son espoir personnel, que grâce à lui plus personne n'aurait à souffrir de cet héritage. Plus tard, Xehanort m'a appris que sa crise de possession que le mage enfermé dans ses yeux avait provoqué chez Aqua s'était passé peu avant sa naissance, lors de son septième mois de grossesse et que, malade en plus d'être enceinte, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher le mal de la faire tuer son mari, propriétaire de l'alliance qu'elle a offert à son enfant.

« Dans une ancienne langue, "Aqua" signifiait "eau". Alors que nous sommes en plein hiver et que la neige continue de tomber, Aqua est finalement décédée, son esprit quittant son corps sous la forme d'un cristal d'eau gelée, d'un flocon rejoignant tous les autres. Elle était la plus âgée d'entre nous, la plus âgée d'entre vous, qui possédez l'héritage de Lumière en vos yeux. Elle m'a demandé d'être témoin de la transmission de sa mission à l'espoir qui a rejoint sa famille il y a peu. J'ai pu y ressentir toute sa peine de quitter cet endroit, de quitter ceux qui avaient partagé la même expérience qu'elle et... elle ne voulait pas que ce cycle éternel continue, elle souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur que tout s'arrête avec vous, et avec toi, Dandelion, qui a reçu son héritage. Mais il n'y a pas que toi à qui elle voulait offrir quelque chose alors elle m'a demandé de l'aider à écrire son testament. »

* * *

**Lettre de Aqua (lu par le gardien de l'île) :** « À vous à qui j'offre tout mon soutien pour le combat à venir, je vous dois tous ma plus grande gratitude. J'avais prévu de passer toute ma vie sur mon île perdue, mais votre arrivée m'a fait retrouver ma lumière. Je vous dois beaucoup pour être partie, vous laissant seuls face au danger. »

(…)

« Bien que rien n'aurait dû nous lier, nous avons vécu ensemble. Vous avez étendu mon linge, vous m'avez parlé de votre vie, vous m'avez fait voyager sur l'océan... je parle de vous, les "quatre". Bien que je n'ai rien de particulier à pouvoir vous donner, la seule chose que je puisse vous offrir est votre futur. Il existe, à l'est, la plus belle ville au monde. Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais c'est là qu'habitaient Vanitas et Hayner, qui m'en ont tant parlé. Il y a, dans la forêt à la sortie de la ville, un immense manoir qui se trouve dorénavant à votre nom. J'espère que vous vous y plairez. »

(…)

« Terra, je sais que tu jouais aux échecs, au port. Ça ne devait pas être toujours amusant de se battre contre le même joueur, surtout quand il s'agit de soi-même. Mais maintenant que tu as rencontré Néo ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps de retrouver ton corps ? Je sais que tu ne connais pas le moyen fusionner avec lui alors j'ai demandé à un ami, un sorcier tout de bleu vêtu, de rompre le sort. Je sais que ce n'est pas très honnête de ma part de t'offrir quelque chose qui t'appartient déjà, mais si la magie disparaît de ce monde, qui sait ce qu'il restera de toi à ce moment-là ? Je préfère ne même pas l'imaginer et prendre mes précautions. Mon ami devrait arriver dans deux ou trois mois, ne commencez pas la bataille avant cela. Et, Néo... j'ai vu les marques sur ton corps. Je sais que tu as préféré ne jamais en parler, mais j'ai finis par découvrir ton histoire. Tu te rappelles de Sora et Kairi ? Vanitas en avait parlé. Étant donné que Sora est déjà occupé pour le restant de sa vie, j'ai demandé à Kairi d'aller voir Riku. Puisqu'il sort avec sa meilleure amie et qu'elle-même est très proche de lui, elle n'a eu aucun mal à le convaincre de se réconcilier avec toi. À toi aussi, je m'excuse de ne faire que te rendre ce qui te revient de droit. »

(…)

« Le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas ? Kairi, Naminé et Strelitzia... tu les a toutes rencontrées, toi. Après la bataille, tu vas tout perdre, toi qui est à la foi magicienne et porteuse des Yeux. En plus de cela, tu ne peux plus revoir celles qui ont fait ta vie passée. Mais cela n'a aucune raison de te préoccuper, sais-tu pourquoi ? Ton nom ne parle que de futur. Tu n'es pas celle que tu étais, mais celle qui est à venir. L'eau est un cycle alors peut-être qu'un jour, celle que le futur aura choisi pour me remplacer te fera découvrir ton avenir. Mais pour le moment, restons dans le présent, où je ne peux que t'offrir ce que la magie t'as pris : voici cinq adresses qui mèneront vers les cinq leaders de ta destinée. »

(…)

« Hayner, Pence et Olette. Vous êtes littéralement entrés dans ma famille et avez même créé l'espoir d'un futur nouveau. Au père de mon petit-enfant, je laisse mes carnets d'entraînement qu'il m'a si souvent demandé. Tous mes secrets de combat y sont écrit. À la mère de mon petit-enfant, je laisse mes cahiers qu'elle m'a si souvent demandé. Tous mes secrets de manipulation de l'esprit et de l'art oratoire y sont inscrits. À l'oncle de mon petit-enfant, je laisse mes registres de placements qu'il m'a si souvent demandé. Tous mes secrets économiques y sont gardés. À vous trois, descendance fertile, je vous offre ces moyens de gouverner ce pays qui devrait être vôtre, au vu de votre combat à venir. »

(…)

« À mon très cher enfant Xehanort et au beau garçon ayant traversé les eaux à la nage, Vanitas, qui avait déjà passé six ans avec nous... Cette île vous revient de droit, juste à repenser à ces vieux souvenirs quand Vanitas est arrivé, cette nuit-là, ou à vous entendre faire l'amour jusqu'à des heures pas possible... Pour nous, tu as toujours été là, Vanitas, comme l'a si bien montré la monotonie de notre vie avec toi. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que si j'ai offert il y a des années l'alliance de mon mari à Xehanort, c'est pour donner la mienne à celui qu'il a choisi. Vanitas, tend ta main et reçois l'anneau que j'ai porté. (…) Et donc, félicitations ! Pour votre mariage, Xehanort, Vanitas. Mais du coup, vous me volez ma journée ! Mon enterrement était censé être mon jour à moi, mais je me suis fait piqué ma place. Enfin, c'est de ma faute, pas vrai ? »

(…)

« Et enfin, pour le dernier d'entre vous, pour notre gardien à tous, qui a su nous protéger : Aeleus. Savais-tu que je t'ai vu naître ? Tes parents étaient des amis à moi et ils m'ont invité, là-haut, pour ta naissance. À la base, tu devait t'appeler "Eleus", mais ils ont rajouté un "a" en mon honneur. Si mes plus grands amis étaient tous des magiciens, il est normal qu'ils aient voulu m'apprendre la magie. Il est déconseillé d'apprendre à la maîtriser quand on fait parti de la famille d'un héritier des Yeux mais on était jeunes... alors quand tu finiras de lire cette lettre, le sortilège se déclenchera et tu pourras réaliser ton plus grand souhait : prendre part au combat. Tu le savais mais tu n'as rien dit, pas vrai ? Seuls les sceaux dans les yeux des porteurs ont une chance de toucher les sorciers. Si je suis la plus âgée, j'ai aussi le plus de connaissances. Et grâce à mes Yeux que j'ai pu étudier durant des décennies, je vais t'apposer le sceau que tu mérites. Tu seras un peu comme le quatorzième membre de notre Organisation XIII ! »

* * *

« Je suis désolé, Aqua. J'ai peut-être obtenu mon nom grâce à toi, seulement... je ne peux plus le porter. Mais si c'est ton héritage, je vais quand même le garder un peu. Maintenant, on m'appelle Lexaeus. »


	9. Aeleus -3 - Au coin des rescapés (4)

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** Aeleus -3 - "_Au coin des rescapés" (4)_

« Il est enfin temps de commencer la destruction de la magie. Les quatorze sceaux ont été fait pour treize d'entre eux par l'un des plus puissants magiciens de tous les temps. En rassemblant leur magie, nous pourrons créer un choc qui détruira ce concept en lui-même. Le seul moyen d'utiliser la magie des sceaux est de libérer les sorciers, mais si la magie disparaît en même temps, ils ne pourront pas agir. Étant donné qu'ils viennent d'un temps de plusieurs millénaires, sans la magie, ils mourront face au temps. »

* * *

« Je demande pardon pour tous les magiciens de ce temps au nom de Yozora lui-même. Elle est peut-être votre vie, votre histoire et votre nature, mais il est temps, en ce temps, d'éradiquer le mal qu'elle répand. En ce jour, la magie ne sera plus. »

* * *

Ce moment avait été préparé depuis des années, des décennies, même. Il fallait un connexion que seul le temps pouvait offrir. Tout autour de l'île, à un rayon de deux kilomètres, tous les descendants de Yozora étaient présents et se préparaient à libérer les sceaux tout en amplifiant leur puissance, alors que les descendants de sa sœur étaient sur l'île, eux aussi en cercle, un genou à terre. Même si ma place aurait dû être à l'extérieur, j'ai acquis le pouvoir du sceau me permettant de me battre en première ligne grâce à Aqua. Le terme "combat" peut paraître étrange, mais les porteurs des Yeux doivent réellement lutter contre la magie des sorciers. Grâce au don d'Aqua, je peux me connecter aux porteurs pour les aider, et vraiment... je suis en train de perdre toutes mes forces. Même en recevant la magie du monde entier pour que nous la consumions dans celle des Treize, il nous est très difficile de continuer le combat. Mais la connexion que nous avons, les souvenirs que nous partageons, la mémoire d'Aqua près de nous et sa volonté d'accorder un futur à notre espoir, Dandelion...

Vraiment, nous ne pouvions pas arrêter, pas après que les porteurs aient eu à souffrir de leur héritage, pas après ces dizaines d'années pour mettre en place cette opération... Et nous avons fini par réussir ! Les derniers fragments de la magie du monde contre les derniers morceaux de la magie des sorciers. Plus de magie. Plus rien.

Sauf que... nous les avons vu, les Treize. Les sorciers qui auraient dû être réduis en poussière dès que les sceaux se seraient brisés ! Mais ils étaient là, tous les treize. Et aussi... nous avons ressenti leur magie, celle que nous aurions dû avoir détruite ! En réalité, les sceaux avaient bien été ouverts, mais les sorciers n'en étaient pas sorti. Ils avaient maintenu la barrière avec l'extérieur grâce à leur propre magie. À ce moment-là, nous avons cru que c'était parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas disparaître, mais c'était pour autre chose : s'ils avaient été enfermés alors qu'ils étaient en plein combat, alors Yozora avait dû utiliser une magie extrêmement puissante pour les faire rentrer dans les Yeux. Une magie qui, une fois inversée, exploserait... une magie qu'Aqua n'avait pas pu copier et qui me faisait soudainement me rendre compte que je n'avais servi à rien. Mais c'était le sceau lui-même qui nous permettait de contenir les sorciers alors une fois que notre magie avait complètement disparu... Ce sont les sceaux des porteurs eux-mêmes qui ont explosés. Personne n'aurait dû survivre à ça. L'île entière était ravagée, tous les porteurs sont morts, les enfants des "quatre" aussi... Et moi, je n'avais plus aucune énergie mais ma forte constitution et le fait que les explosions ne soient pas directement venues de moi m'ont gardé dans un semblant de vie. Personne à l'extérieur n'a pu voir quoique ce soit depuis les embarcations qu'ils devaient utiliser maintenant que la magie n'était plus là pour les faire léviter. Seul moi ai pu voir la mort arriver tandis que les sorciers qui auraient dû mourir sur le coup s'en allaient vers le ciel.

« Désolé, Aqua, mais ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme on l'espérait... »

* * *

_-Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre d'années qui s'est écoulé depuis, mais ce qu'il s'est passé doit être consigné. À la mémoire de tous. À la mémoire de l'île._

_[...]_

_-Le dernier mot que nous ayons prononcé était "Aqua". Après l'horreur que j'ai vécu, seul le souvenir de ce mot me maintient en vie. Plus jamais alors je ne prononcerait quoique ce soit._

_[...]_

_-Je suis désolé, Aqua. J'ai peut-être obtenu mon nom grâce à toi, seulement... je ne peux plus le porter. Mais si c'est ton héritage, je vais quand même le garder un peu. Maintenant, on m'appelle Lexaeus._

_[...]_

_-Personne n'a le droit de savoir. Les autres descendants de Yozora croient que la disparition de la magie signifie la mort des Treize et m'en applaudissent. Ils ne savent pas que tous, là-bas, sont morts et que les sorciers sont toujours en vie. Ils n'ont pas à savoir, personne ne saura._

_[...]_

_-Qui étaient ces cinq silhouettes qui nous ont regardées avant de monter dans le ciel, à la suite des Treize ? Et les deux autres qui sont descendues nous voir, juste après, avant de retourner presque tout de suite là d'où ils venaient ? Ces deux-là... je suis sûr qu'il s'agissait de Yozora et de sa sœur, Lumière._

_[...]_

_-À celui qui trouvera ce livre : sachez que Aqua, Xehanort, Vanitas, Skuld, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Terra, Néo, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, Dandelion, Aeleus et tous les anciens porteurs de la Volonté des Yeux en remontant jusqu'à Lumière ont existé._

* * *

**Maître des Maîtres (l'un des vingt Maîtres de la magie) :** « En voilà un joli livre ! Ça me rappelle cette horrible vision que j'ai eu en rejoignant le ciel nocturne. Merci de me l'avoir apporté mais mon temps n'a plus de lien avec le monde. Toute la magie a disparu sauf celle de ceux qui en sont les maîtres. Ils ont fait un effort considérable pour détruire une menace qui n'existe même pas réellement. Les Treize n'étaient là que pour garder l'équilibre, leur mal n'avait pas de réel influence sur le monde. Mais ce cher Yozora était trop fatigué pour avoir la patience de les supporter, alors il a fini par les sceller... Tiens, et si tu gardais ce livre ? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire un bon narrateur !


	10. Néo - Brothers conflict

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** Néo - "_Brothers conflict"_

« Maman, pourquoi j'ai des marques sur le corps ? »

* * *

Avant, nos parents vivaient dans une grande ville, mais depuis notre naissance, ils ont préféré aller dans les montagnes. Dans notre pays, il y a une histoire sur des cas de personnes spéciales qui deviendraient complètement tarés au fil du temps. Personne dont mon frère et moi faisons parti. Il est dit que cette anomalie peut ruiner une famille de toutes les manières possibles, c'est pour ça que nos parents on préféré fuir la ville pour aller dans un endroit où ce genre d'histoire ne gène personne.

Apparemment, notre particularité ne se produit que très peu fréquemment, d'où l'ampleur des conséquences quand ça arrive. Les gens du village nous ont raconté qu'il y a quelques dizaines d'années, deux petites filles sont nées de la même manière : siamoises. Mais contrairement aux nôtres, leurs parents à elles sont justement allés en ville à leur naissance.

Je nous présente : mon frère, Riku et moi, Néo. Malgré tout ce que je viens de vous raconter, il ne s'est rien passé de mal autour de nous puisque nous avons été séparés à la naissance. Enfin...

Riku a toujours été jaloux de moi, alors que nous sommes pareils. La seule différence entre nous se trouvait dans nos yeux puisque lui les avait jaunes. Il disait que ça lui portait malheur et qu'à cause de ça, les gens ne l'aimaient pas. Alors on s'est battu encore et encore, jusqu'à ne même plus se parler. Et dans notre treizième année, un peu par hasard, il m'a transmis son héritage qu'il ne supportait plus. En même temps que les Yeux, j'ai reçu toute la haine et toute la jalousie qu'il avait envers moi. Même si je savais déjà qu'il me détestait, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point... Contrairement à lui, je ne le haïssais pas. Mais après avoir connu tous ses sentiments, je ne pouvais plus rester. C'est pour ça que moi, à treize ans, je me suis enfui de chez moi.

* * *

La forêt centrale se trouve plutôt loin des montagnes du sud, mais j'ai malgré tout fini par y arriver. La forêt est tellement immense que même s'il y a un nombre incroyable de maisons perdues et de gens qui y vivent en secret, elle paraît vide. Mais, au bout de quelques semaines, j'y ai croisé une fille qui semblait elle aussi fuir sa vie d'avant. Elle m'a emmené dans la maison où elle s'était installée, remplie de fleurs et de toiles de peinture.

Au fil du temps, nous sommes devenus très proches et je pense être tombé amoureux d'elle. Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, cependant. Nous avons tous les deux fui notre passé mais nous n'en avons jamais parlé entre nous. Si ça se trouve, elle avait quelqu'un, avant. Et si ça se trouve, ce quelqu'un va venir la chercher... et c'est ce qui est arrivé. J'étais parti pendant deux semaines à cause de la perte de contrôle de mes Yeux qui essayaient de prendre possession de mon corps. Quand je suis revenu, il n'y avait plus personne et aucun mot d'adieu. Alors je suis parti, moi aussi, et j'ai commencé mon errance, direction de nulle part.


	11. Pence - Écoutez c'est gagné !

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** Pence - "_Écoutez c'est gagné !"_

**Olette (maîtresse du monde en devenir) :** « Nan mais t'as vu ça ? C'est l'abruti de la dernière fois ! Pourquoi il est revenu, ce con ? Il sait très bien qu'il sert à rien et qu'il ne mérite même pas de vivre dans ma ville ! Il croit quoi ? Qu'il peut me la voler ? Ici c'est moi qu'on acclame, pas un idiot avec une belle gueule ! Faut le faire partir sinon il va attirer des gens autour de lui, mais ce sont MES gens ! Sauf que je suis trop importante pour m'occuper de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant dans ma vie. Et puis, t'es mon conseiller, alors je te laisse gérer. Si tu me cherches, tu sais où me trouver. Mais ça veut pas dire que t'as le droit de venir m'emmerder ! Nan mais franchement ! C'est quoi ces gens qui foutent la merde dans ma ville ? Y manquerait plus que y'ai une blondasse qui veuille aussi être la grande patronne... »

**Hayner (mec sexy)** : « Yo ! T'aurais pas vu Olette ? J'suis allé à son "château" mais elle était pas là. Enfin, c'est d'après son major d'homme alors j'y crois pas vraiment. Mais toi, tu sais tout, pas vrai ? À chaque fois que je traînais avec elle, t'étais toujours quelque part derrière nous. Tu s'rais pas un truc comme son conseiller ? Attends... si ça se trouve, t'es son ami ! Oh putain, j'y crois pas : Olette a des amis ! Enfin, un seul, mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour elle. Bah, si elle t'a envoyé, c'est qu'elle veut pas me voir, même si je sais pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que c'était bien de traîner avec elle... Et puis, je suis venu ici parce que c'est un peu la merde en ce moment, en ville. 'fin, la ville où je vis. Entre un qu'est mort, deux autres partis loin et... Roxas. Je lui en avais vaguement parlé, de Roxas, à Olette. Ils se ressemblent pas mal, tous les deux, bien que Roxas ne veuille pas devenir le maître du monde... C'est même plutôt l'inverse. En fait. Myde a vraiment été un point déclencheur de tout. C'est à sa mort que tout est parti en vrille. Y'avait comme de la tension qui s'accumulait depuis des années, chez tout le monde. Myde a craqué en premier et ça a fait sombrer Van. Alors Ven s'est focalisé sur lui pour ne pas céder non plus. Surtout que Ven éclate bien plus rapidement que Roxas. Et lui, justement, il s'est recentré sur moi mais quand les autres sont partis et bah... pouf ! Si je ne l'avais pas surveillé, il aurait incendié plusieurs fois la forêt, braqué je ne sais combien de magasins et potentiellement changé la ville en un immense sacrifice satanique... Donc ouais, plutôt le contraire d'Olette : Roxas voudrait plutôt détruire le monde que le contrôler. Du coup, je l'ai envoyé chez Naminé pour qu'il se calme. Je sais que c'est pas très raisonnable puisque contrairement à moi, elle n'a pas le pouvoir de le calmer. Mais moi aussi j'ai fini par dérailler, alors je me suis dit que casser des gueules avec Olette pourrait me calmer. Ah, au fait : comment tu t'appelles ? »

* * *

**Pence (maître du monde de l'ombre en devenir, mec potentiellement normal) :** « Journal post-mortem numéro 1, le XX XX XXXX à XX heures XX. Salut Olette, c'est Pence. Si t'écoutes ce journal c'est que je suis mort avant toi. J'espère que c'est pas toi qui m'as tué parce que je le prendrais super mal ! Bref. Tu sais, j'ai été derrière toi pendant toute notre vie. Je suis ton seul ami et tu es ma seule amie. Ça va peut-être changer par la suite, mais avec ton attitude actuelle, ça risque pas d'arriver. Comme je suis officiellement ton conseiller, je suis quelqu'un que tu es obligée d'écouter, alors j'espère que tu es prête à m'entendre t'insulter tous les trois mots. Mais surtout, n'oublie pas que rien de tout ça ne m'a dérangé et que j'ai beaucoup profité de la situation. Après tout, dans certains pays, c'est le premier ministre qui dirige le pays et non la reine. Et puis, je sais que dans cette situation, on est tous les deux vainqueurs. Si je ne peux pas me battre et si personne ne s'intéresse à moi, ça ne m'empêche pas de mener ma propre guerre. Tu sais, j'aime ton projet de vouloir gouverner le monde. Ça paraît complètement absurde mais tu contrôles déjà notre ville sans même avoir fait le moindre effort, et j 'ai décidé de t'accompagner dans tes rêves les plus fous pour accomplir les miens. Moi aussi je veux être un homme supérieur aux autres. Et ma voie à moi, c'est l'argent. Et pour l'argent, il me faut un maximum d'informations que je peux récupérer grâce à toi. Si on y réfléchit, il suffit d'écouter les plaintes des hommes faibles pour profiter d'eux. C'est comme un jeu, en fait : écoutez, c'est gagné ! »

(…)

« Dis, tu connais une certaine Aqua ? Plus des trois-quarts du pays sont à son nom ! Tu sais forcément qui elle est vu ton objectif, et tu veux la détrôner. Mais avant que tu lui tabasses la gueule, j'aimerais lui demander conseil. À propos d'argent. Par contre, franchement, qui signe ses papiers en écrivant juste son prénom ? Une personne puissante, sûrement... Bon, c'est un peu idiot ce que je te demande, puisque je serais déjà mort quand tu écouteras ça, ce qui fait que du coup, frappe-la aussi de ma part ! Un dernier mot pour ce premier journal ? Ah, je sais ! Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir contrôler le monde toute seule ? N'oublies pas : je serais toujours derrière toi ! »

« Je m'appelle Pence, content de te rencontrer. Olette m'avait parlé de la raison pour laquelle elle te détestait tant et je la comprends, maintenant. Elle t'aimait beaucoup, tu sais ? Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé, alors elle ne savait pas comment réagir d'autre qu'en te détestant. Et puis, c'est son caractère, aussi. Mais franchement, tu t'es entendu parler de Roxas ? Déjà que tu dis limite son prénom à toutes tes phrases, en plus tu dis qu'il ressemble à Olette... C'est comme si tu lui avais dit qu'elle avait perdu alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore commencé la guerre. Ce ne sera pas très dur de te réconcilier avec elle, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais dis-moi, ça ne t'intéresserait pas de contrôler le monde, toi aussi ? Il y a plusieurs catégories pour concourir : la puissance, comme Olette, où un simple regard te fait comprendre que tu es insignifiant. L'argent et le savoir, pour mon domaine. Et la force, pour toi. Les gros durs ne se prosternent pas devant leurs supérieurs et se foutent complètement de leurs dettes. Il nous faut donc quelqu'un pour les mettre à terre et ce devra être toi ! Si je suis le conseiller d'Olette, tu pourras être son garde du corps. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie ! »


	12. Je dois parler de ce que j'ai fait

**Je dois parler de ce que j'ai fait** "_Pour l'avoir aidé à partir... (un écho du passé)"_

_« Quand je suis avec lui, tout va bien. Quand je l'embrasse, tout va bien. Quand je couche avec lui, tout va bien. Quand il me sourit, tout va bien. Alors puisque tout va bien, tout va bien. »_

* * *

Alors on changé de vie. Ven voulait voulait mettre entre parenthèses tout ce que nous avions vécu jusque là pour continuer à vivre sans se soucier du mal qui nous était arrivé.Il voulait que j'arrête de penser à Myde, qu'il disparaisse de mes pensées comme il a disparu du monde. Je l'aimais, oui, et je l'aime encore, mais il ne faut pas rester focalisé sur ce qui n'existe plus, sur ceux qui ne sont plus là... Ven a fait nos bagages et m'a emmené sans me prévenir auparavant. On a disparu, une nuit, une nouvelle fois. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je sais faire le mieux, disparaître. Et ce que je fais le plus souvent... Finalement, les leçons de fugue de ma mère auront véritablement été utiles.

"On a toute la vie devant nous" , qu'il disait. C'est pour ça qu'on est parti, à pieds, pour le voyage de notre vie. On est allé toujours plus au sud, pour rejoindre les montagnes. Je savais que mon frère habitait pas là-bas mais je n'en ai pas parlé à Ven, puisque je ne savais pas si Sora faisait aussi parti de mon ancienne vie. Mais toujours plus au sud, encore après avoir traversé les dernières traces de civilisation, j'ai suivi Ven en essayant de ne pas lui demander trop de fois s'il savait où il allait. Au final, nous sommes arrivés dans un village secret où allaient les gens comme nous. Enfin, où ils allaient à une époque, mais maintenant ce sont leurs arrières petits-enfants qui y vivent, et plus personne d'autre ne vient. Sauf nous.

Ça a été difficile, au début. Je ne m'entendais avec personne, et je ne voulais pas travailler dans les cultures avec les autres. Cette vie ne me correspondait pas le moins du monde et malgré mes quelques efforts, je ne m'y suis jamais fait. Mais j'avais promis à Ven de faire de mon mieux pour m'adapter à cet endroit. Et quelques années plus tard, Ven me félicitait d'y être arrivé. Ce qui n'est en réalité pas le cas. Mais gardons ça pour plus tard et parlons de ce qui est arrivé depuis ce jour.

* * *

Moi, j'aimais Ventus. Après tout, Vanitas et Ventus sont un peu une seule entité quand ils sont ensemble. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas le quitter une seule seconde. C'est vrai que même si ce n'est pas lui qui possède les Yeux au pouvoir apaisant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec lui. Ce qui était particulièrement horrible vu que je suis censé aimer quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas Ventus. Mais juste à le regarder travailler, se démener dans un quotidien tellement vide, par rapport à ce qu'il a connu des années auparavant... je ne peux plus m'empêcher de sourire, maintenant. Peu importe où nous nous trouvons, peu importe ce que nous faisons, son éclat est toujours le même. Et Ventus ne doit jamais le perdre ! Il doit vivre sa vie en restant toujours lui-même... étincelant.

Il a remarqué, lui aussi, que les choses avaient changé depuis quelque temps. Je suis plus gentil par rapport à ce qu'il a l'habitude de voir, plus investi, aussi. Ventus m'a dit que c'était mon côté intérieur qui ressortait, un côté que je n'aurais montré qu'il y a longtemps, à la falaise. Je croyais que l'ancienne vie ne devait pas être mentionnée, mais certains événements ne pouvaient pas sortir des mémoires. Après tout, la falaise est un endroit chaleureux et l'un des meilleurs souvenirs. Ou alors, Ventus a peut-être voulu changer, lui aussi. Il voulait sûrement devenir un peu rebelle et ne plus respecter ses propres règles mais au final, il ne peut qu'être lui-même et rester un gentil garçon.

Il avait connaissance de l'héritage des Yeux, mais jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de la magie. Pourtant, et bien que les porteurs ne la maîtrisent normalement pas, Ventus m'a demandé si je m'étais jeté un sort de vie éternelle. Apparemment, j'aurais la même tête qu'il y a trois ans. Pas étonnant qu'il ait pensé ça et sur le coup, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Au final, j'ai simplement rigolé en lui disant que la magie n'existait pas. Les Yeux sont certes magiques, mais il n'avait pas à savoir qu'il y avait plus. Surtout que bientôt elle aura véritablement disparue.

Après tout ça, il n'y a plus rien eu de particulier. On vivait notre vie, ensemble, et il était heureux. Moi, j'avais parfois un pincement au cœur pour Kairi. Pourquoi elle ? Parce que Sora ne pouvait plus la voir, plus depuis des dizaines d'années, à ce jour. Mais de ce que j'ai pu à savoir, elle est retournée voir sa meilleure amie. Cependant, vous allez me dire : où est passé Sora ?

"Tu dois trouver un enfant qui portera les Yeux de Lumière, un enfant qui aura une vie similaire à la tienne, aussi difficile qu'agréable, aussi douce que mortelle. Mais tu ne le condamnera pas : son entourage le sauvera, comme ça a été le cas pour nous. Allez, Vanitas, il est temps de rentrer". La vie arrivait à son terme et nous devions refermer la parenthèse de notre vie. Il était temps de retrouver notre réalité avant de mourir, et comme c'est la mort qui nous a fait revenir, nous sommes directement passés au cimetière. Elrena, Xion, Lea, Myde... ces noms que je connaissais par cœur alors que je n'avais rencontré aucun d'eux.

Vous croyez que je me suis trompé ? Et bien, non. Ventus l'a lui-même remarqué mais a pensé qu'il ne savait pas assez de choses à ce sujet pour demander quoique ce soit. Je n'ai jamais transmis les Yeux, bien que tous les porteurs doivent le faire. Il s'est dit que je l'avais fait sans qu'il ne soit là, mais c'était faux. Seulement, ce n'était pas important. Vous savez, tout va bien, dans ma vie. Et si tout va bien, alors tout va bien. Mais le plus important, c'est que Ventus aille bien. "Ven", comme il l'appelait. Je ne me suis jamais résolu à l'appeler comme ça, moi aussi. Puisque malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, je ne suis pas Vanitas. Mais il avait déjà fait tant de mal à Myde, quand il est parti, la première fois, qu'il m'a demandé de le remplacer, pour ne pas faire pleurer Ventus, cette fois-ci. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il allait combattre des sorciers millénaires... mais au final, il en a perdu la vie et moi, je suis toujours là, à veiller sur Ventus. Puisque tant que je serais en vie, Vanitas ne sera pas mort !

* * *

**Ventus (vieillard centenaire) :** « Vanitas, tu es mort il y a trois mois, maintenant... Vraiment, tu auras été fidèle à toi-même jusqu'au bout. Tu aurais quand même pu tenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pour les cent ans de notre première fois à la falaise ! Pour l'occasion je vous ai écrit un poème. À toi... et à Roxas. Lui aussi était là à l'époque et nous n'aurions jamais dû être séparés. La falaise est notre endroit à nous, et j'aimerais le montrer une dernière fois. Au fait, tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé sur le rebord de la falaise ? Le dessin d'une moto ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie, pas vrai ? Ah, le doux bruit de ce truc qui m'aura toujours fait flipper... elle fait "VVR" la moto, pas vrai ? »

(…)

« Et donc, à vous deux, mes amours... »

* * *

**Roxas (vieillard centenaire) :** « T'es enfin crevé ! J'aurais attendu longtemps... Ah, Ven. C'est tellement étrange de vivre alors que toi non. Mais je me devais de survivre, pour rétablir la vérité. Tu te rappelles à quel point on était turbulents, à l'époque ? Et Vanitas était le seul à pouvoir réellement nous calmer. Comme il est resté avec toi tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais rechuté, mais même lorsqu'il s'est fait remplacer, à la montagne, tu as continué à aller bien. En fait, tes crises n'étaient pas complètement réelles, hein. Bien que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte, je suppose. En fait, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était récupérer l'attention que Van portait sur moi. Alors tant que tu croyais qu'il était avec toi, tout allait bien. Et c'était de toute façon son but dès son départ, que tu ailles bien. Mais maintenant que ta mémoire est retournée au néant, la vérité doit revenir. La tombe de Van ne se trouve pas ici, alors laisse-moi rayer ce nom au côté du tien, sur votre tombe, pour que ce pauvre garçon ait enfin un endroit pour laisser un souvenir. »

(…)

« Il va falloir que je me décide à mourir, moi aussi... »


	13. Ne pas oublier de parler d'elle

**Ne pas oublier de parler d'elle** "_Elle aussi à le droit de s'enfuir"_

**Naminé (la fille en blanc) :** « Parfois, les gens ont envie de tout abandonner et de fuir loin de leur vie. Mais personne ne le fait, personne n'est aussi irraisonnable. On a tous une vie remplie de gens auxquels on tient. De la famille, des amis ou même de vagues connaissances... Mais vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas comme ça. Mon entourage n'est pas comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Vanitas s'est enfui. Il aura été le premier. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais fait non plus. Pas que je sois une suiveuse, hein. Mais parce que sans ça, je n'en aurais pas eu envie. Sauf que maintenant que toute cette merde est arrivée, je dois moi aussi disparaître. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que j'ai soudainement cette envie ? Cette envie de tout quitter, de partir de chez moi... Si vous avez suivi mon histoire depuis le début, vous le sauriez. »

XxX

**Naminé (la vague connaissance), au téléphone :** « Ouais, Roxas, salut. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais salut à toi quand tu écouteras ce message. Il me semble qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé, tous les deux. Mais j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi... Vanitas t'adorait. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisis comme confident. Je sais, c'est censé être Vanitas, mais il est en pleines retrouvailles avec son frère. Enfin, on peut vraiment parler de retrouvailles, s'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés avant ? Bref. Ce n'est pas que Vanitas dépeigne sur moi, ce n'est pas que je le copie non plus, mais je ne peux plus rester ici. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai choisis cet endroit mais l'endroit où je suis ne me correspond pas. En étant connue dans ma ville, les gens commencent à faire des choses qui me ressemblent. Pas qu'ils soient devenus extravagants ou quoique ce soit, mais j'ai l'impression de me voir quand je regarde les gens, les rues ou les reflets de la ville dans le fleuve. Comme chacun sait, la personne la plus insupportable qu'on puisse connaître, c'est soi-même. Et je suis déjà de trop dans le monde pour qu'une deuxième Naminé se ramène. Ce que je veux dire, pour faire simple, c'est que je ne veux pas me faire aspirer par mes toiles. J'ai déjà conquis cette ville alors pas la peine de rester là plus longtemps. »

XxX

**Naminé (la véritable maîtresse du monde) :** « Une "ville qui ne dort jamais", comme c'est surprenant. On n'a pas trop le culte des néons et de la luxure, dans l'Est. Dommage, j'aimais bien les pastels, mais ça ne va pas trop avec l'ambiance électrique de la ville. Ici, vaut mieux utiliser des feutres bien bon marché. Retour aux origines de l'enfance, quoi. Et puis, on utilise plus de feutres que de pinceaux, ce qui nous fait bien plus d'armes. Bah quoi ? Vous avez jamais enfoncé des feutres dans les yeux d'un hemmerdeur ? C'est pourtant tout à fait habituel pour les peintres... non ? »

(…)

« J'ai croisé une fille géniale ! On aurait dit moi il y a quelques années ! Elle est vraiment trop choute, la petite, à vouloir prendre le contrôle du monde. Mais la pauvre, elle ne sait pas encore que c'est le monde qui choisi de son roi et non l'inverse. J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas trop la gueule, quand tout le monde s'intéressera à moi. Ah, ces écrans géants, sur les immeubles... à quoi bon afficher des publicités de produits que tout le monde utilise déjà ? Faut vraiment tout faire, dans cette ville. La petite ne sait vraiment pas comment s'en occuper ! Va falloir que je lui apprenne, mais pas en douceur ! On va commencer par afficher des tableaux bien traumatisants sur tous les immeubles de la ville et passer des musiques glauques toute la nuit. L'univers m'a choisi maîtresse du monde, mais moi j'en ai marre ! Laissez-moi vivre seule... »

(…)

« Avez-vous déjà assisté à une guerre ? Moi oui : à une guerre que j'ai moi-même menée... une guerre pour ma liberté, une guerre pour déléguer ma mission à quelqu'un d'autre. On m'adule sans que je ne le veuille, on m'adore sans même me connaître... Cette vie ne me convient pas, mais je ne peux pas confier le monde à n'importe qui. C'est pour ça que je dois combattre cette gentille petite fille, qui a d'ailleurs sûrement mon âge. Je suis sur son terrain mais c'est moi qui vais gagner, c'est toujours moi qui gagne. On va voir combien de temps elle peut résister. »

(…)

« Je ne sais pas si elle fera l'affaire, mais elle le mérite. Seulement, j'ai peur que ce que je vois dans ses yeux l'empêche d'accomplir cette mission. Mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire, je ne suis plus qu'une fille normale. J'en ai ma claque de tout ça, à mon tour d'avoir la vie que je choisis. »

XxX

**Naminé (la fille) :** « C'est vrai que c'est comme ça que font les artistes, habituellement. Marcher à travers le monde pour trouver du nouveau. Cette méthode est pas mal, même si mon imagination était déjà suffisante. Mais mon passé est passé, j'ai changé de ville, j'ai changé de vie, je ne suis plus la même. Il est maintenant temps de changer de style. Fini les critiques sur ce monde de merde, on va passer aux peintures de paysages. Ce village est sympa, tout en hauteur. On dirait que les maisons sont collées sur la colline. C'est... beau à voir. »

(…)

« C'est étrange de se retrouver dans la profonde campagne, quand on est habituée aux villes. Ne voir que des plaines vertes autour de nous, c'est

* * *

**NAMINÉ (LA PETITE SŒUR) :** « … … ... »

Non, elle ne peut pas parler. Elle n'y arrive pas et sait que de toute manière, elle n'en a pas l'utilité.

Quand _elles_ se sont croisées, quand _elles_ ont échangé ce regard qui changera toute leur destinée, quand _elles_ se sont dit tant de choses sans même ouvrir leur bouche, quand _Strelitzia_ s'est excusée de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, pour la sauver de _leurs_ parents, quand Naminé a demandé pardon pour lui en avoir autant voulu sans même la connaître...

Quand, d'un battement de cil, _elles_ se sont retrouvée de dos, Naminé savait que sa sœur était la meilleure du monde, _Strelitzia_ a su que sa sœur l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Le destin de _la grande_ était devenu moins difficile. _Elle_ n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit, sa sœur étant d'aussi forte volonté qu'_elle_. _« Hé, Kairi ! Tu crois à la magie ? Parce que moi oui ! J'ai vu quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais dû croiser, j'ai vu mon cœur se libérer de toute mon anxiété ! Tout ça est si peu réel... c'est forcément de la magie ! »_.

Le destin de la petite était devenu plus facile. Naminé avait rencontré la cause de son passé douloureux devenant en même temps la source de son nouveau futur. Celle qu'elle était toute sa vie ne connaissait pas _Strelitzia_, mais maintenant, elle va enfin pouvoir devenir la vraie elle-même, celle qu'elle aurait dû être si _sa sœur_ n'était pas partie.

* * *

si apaisant, si calme... C'est être seule au monde, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Le vent dans mes cheveux, l'herbe dans mon dos, la terre sur mon visage... Ma robe n'est plus blanche mais qu'importe ! Elle est une œuvre de plus peinte avec l'odeur de la campagne. Peut-être que je devrais me construire une maison ici ? Je suis censée voyager, voir du pays, mais il me faut bien un endroit où rentrer, non ? Et puis, j'ai besoin d'un espace pour exposer mon art. Je veux que les murs soient recouverts de paysages, que ce lieu clos devienne un endroit où voyager. Bon, commençons, alors. Ah, et même si les murs ne sont pas encore construits, je devrais quand même exposer ma robe, pas vrai ? Et puis, il est plus simple d'aller chercher du bois en simple culotte. »

XxX

**Naminé (la peintre) :** « Attendez, madame ! Vous voudriez bien poser pour moi ? Je ne fais pas de portraits, je ne dessine que des paysages, mais vous êtes tellement élégante, ça convient parfaitement à l'atmosphère de cet endroit. »

(…)

« Une toile est un amas de souvenirs, de ce qu'on a vu et de ce qu'on a ressenti. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passerait si une autre toile se trouvait dans le décors qu'on peignait ? La mise en abyme des artistes... quels sentiments doit-on ressentir à ce moment-là ? Ceux du tableau qu'on regarde ou de la toile qui a été peinte à l'intérieur de celui-ci ? Et que dois ressentir l'artiste, quand il peint un tableau qui se trouve dans son paysage ? Moi, j'ai trouvé une maison en plein cœur de la forêt centrale où étaient exposées des œuvres semblant avoir été laissées à l'abandon. La maison n'avait pas eu de visiteurs depuis des années... Mais bon, testons ! Peignons ces peintures ! Dessinons le souvenir de ces souvenirs... »

(…)

« Je connais cette adresse... Je ne suis jamais venue dans cette ville, mais je connais l'histoire de ces deux maisons qui se trouvent au 27 et au 28 de cette rue. Je me demande si la "reine noire" est là... Je n'avais jamais imaginé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ces maisons, mais elles sont tout de même différente de ce à quoi je n'avais pas pensé. Sûrement parce qu'il n'y a aucune excentricité, vues de l'extérieur, comparé à celle de leurs occupants. Flemme de sonner, j'entre. »

XxX

**Naminé (la vague solitaire) :** « Ah, salut Roxas. Je ne suis pas désolée du désordre, je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des visiteurs. Enfin, je pense que ça se voit. T'as pas chaud ? On est en pleine canicule dans une plaine très exposée au soleil, tu devrais enlever tes vêtements. T'as vu mes tableaux ? Ils sont beaux, tu ne trouves pas ? En haut à gauche du mur ouest, y'a même la maison de ton enfance ! J'ai dû demander à Xion pour savoir où elle était. D'ailleurs, quand j'ai vu Xion, elle était si faible, si vieille... le temps passe vite, non ? Et à côté d'elle, comme toujours, y'avait Larxène qu'était déjà morte. Xion m'a dit que c'était parce qu'elle s'était mise à beaucoup fumer pour mourir exprès. Elle se faisait peut-être chier, à rien pouvoir faire, à son âge. Ouah, Rox' ! T'es au top, en fait ! La soixantaine, ça te réussi bien ! Tu peux venir contre moi ? Je me sens un peu seule, en ce moment. Et puis... j'ai froid. Je crois que c'est à cause de la neige, dehors. Tu veux bien... me réchauffer ? »

XxX

**Naminé (Naminé) :** « Oui pApa, je vaIS réVEiller STRELITZIA. Tu sAis QUi c'ÉTait, la fiLLE aveC ELLE ? FauDRa LUI deMAnder ! Je SUis sûRe quE mamAN a trÈs enVie de sAVoir, ellE auSSi. »

(…)

« STRELIZIA, à tAble ! MamAn a faiT ton PLat préféRé ! »

(…)

« Je peuX dORmir avEc toi, STRELITZIA ? J'ai peUr, la NUit... »

(…)

« STRELITZIA ! »

(...)

« STRELITZIA ? »

(…)

(…)

XxX

**Naminé (la folle) :** « Elle est belle, ma maison. Je vois la mer sans bouger, je vois la ville sans bouger, je vois le ciel sans bouger. Attends... c'est normal, ça. Mais je vois quand même le ciel sans bouger ! Alors ça veut dire que j'ai plus besoin de bouger, pas vrai ? Oh, ma robe blanche ! Elle est toute blanche, c'est pour ça que je l'avais exposée ? Il faut que je la mette, il fait froid, en culotte. Ah, j'ai plus de culotte... mais il fait froid quand même. La robe a l'odeur de la ville, c'est drôle. C'est comme dans le métro où on a du mal à respirer... C'est parce que le métro est un endroit fermé, du coup il y a plus d'oxygène... Mais moi, j'ai pas besoin d'aérer, comme je vois le ciel sans bouger. »


	14. Il vous doit de raconter son histoire

**Il vous doit de raconter son histoire :** "_Confessionnal"_

**Roxas (le dernier survivant) :** « Il est temps. Temps de parler de mon histoire. Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup vu, hein. D'habitude, tu entendais parler de moi de la part quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne suis pas un figurant : je suis un personnage important pour cette histoire. Si Naminé était la gardienne des secrets dans la première partie et Skuld la confidente de Naminé, c'est moi qui possède tous les savoirs de la partie trois de ce récit. "Juste, parlons d'eux" qu'il disait. Et il est temps de parler de moi. »

(…)

« Bon, vous connaissez l'histoire : Vanitas qui disparaît et Myde qui se retrouve seul. Ven qui recherche Van, Naminé qui lui dit où il est, et puis la Volonté des Yeux. Mais ça va plus loin : Kairi qui veut retrouver Sterlitzia qui est la sœur de Naminé, qu'elle va rencontrer en même temps que Skuld, qui connaissait Strelitzia. Puis Kairi va demander conseil à sa grand-mère, elle rencontre Sora et retrouve Strelitzia. Après, Myde déraille et ensuite c'est au tour de Vanitas, Ventus, moi et Hayner : tout le monde se retrouve séparé. Mais les porteurs des Yeux se rassemblent pour combattre les sorciers dont ils sont les gardiens et finissent par tous mourir. Je sais beaucoup de choses puisque c'est à moi que tout le monde a fini par se confier. Tout ça n'était au départ qu'un simple concours de circonstance, mais j'ai fini par aller voir moi-même chaque personne liée à cette histoire pour leur demander de tout me dire. »

(…)

« Myde est le premier à m'avoir parlé - enfin, le deuxième en réalité, mais on verra ça juste après. Me voir est la première chose qu'il ait faite après que Vanitas soit revenu. Il était triste mais ne pouvait pas le montrer puisqu'il était censé se réjouir du retour Van. Seulement, Myde pleurait la mort de Ienzo. Il était censé être mort peu avant la rencontre de Myde et de Van, mais avait en réalité subsisté pendant tout ce temps. Myde le savait, mais a laissé Ienzo faire son voyage à travers le pays sans lui. Seulement, en étant séparés, la vie était différente et Myde avait besoin d'une accroche pour supporter la distance avec celui qu'il aimait et pour éloigner ceux qui s'inquiétaient de lui. C'est comme ça qu'il en est arrivé à s'attacher à Vanitas. Mais Ienzo avait fini par revenir en ville pour terminer sa vie dans un endroit qu'il voulait magnifique. Et son enterrement à eu lieu trois jours avant que Vanitas ne retourne lui aussi en ville. Myde n'avait pas de confident. Enfin, il disait tout à Vanitas mais il ne pouvait pas lui parler de choses à propos de lui ou de Ienzo. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est tourné vers moi, qui ne semblait plus vraiment lié à personne. Alors il m'a tout dit de sa vie, de sa relation avec Ienzo, de ses véritables sentiments à propos de Vanitas et de la vie qu'il comptait mener. Enfin, la mort qu'il comptait mener. Il m'avait parlé de ce qu'il comptait faire parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'accrocher à ses mensonges. Je ne suis qu'un simple gardien du savoir, alors me parler ne réduisait pas la tension qu'il y avait en lui. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il aurait voulu se confier, mais à Ienzo... sauf qu'il n'était plus là, alors Myde à fini par ne plus l'être non plus. »

(…)

« Je vous ai dis qu'il y avait une autre personne à s'être confié à moi avant Myde. Quand je parlais de concours de circonstance, ça concernait surtout cette fois-là. Lors de la disparition de Vanitas, je vivais ma vie sans avoir changé mes habitudes si ce n'était que je ne traînais plus avec les mêmes personnes, puisqu'elles étaient occupées à pleurer sa fugue. Mais peu importe, tout ça pour dire que ma vie n'a pas changée le moins du monde à ce moment-là. Et comme j'en avais l'habitude, dans le plus grand des secrets, je me rendais à la falaise pour m'endormir le corps sous le vent. Ce n'était pas pour peindre comme je le faisais auparavant, quand j'étais avec les autres. Je ne peignais plus depuis des années et je ne m'étais pas encore décidé à reprendre. Environ quatre ans après le départ de Vanitas, j'ai vu quelqu'un à la falaise, celle qui semblait ne pouvoir être atteinte que par ceux qui se perdaient dans la forêt ou qui en connaissait déjà l'existence. Le garçon était accompagné, car il était malade. Pendant toute notre conversation il souriait, d'un sourire que j'étais sûr de connaître. Mais quand son médecin a jugé qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent, ils sont partis sans même que je connaisse leurs prénoms. Quand ils sont revenus la semaine d'après, on a continué à parler comme si on ne s'était pas arrêtés. Et il continuait de sourire. Je ne sais pas comment on a pu parler si longtemps... on a parlé de tout et de rien, mais on n'a jamais mentionné ce qui s'est passé dans notre vie. Jusqu'au jour où, presque un an plus tard, je lui ai demandé s'il aimait la musique. À ce moment-là, le sourire dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir a disparu de son visage pour laisser place à un visage mi-triste mi-nostalgique. Un visage que, cette fois, j'ai reconnu pour l'avoir vu tous les jours depuis cinq ans. C'était le visage que Myde avait depuis la disparition de Vanitas. « Tu es Ienzo, je lui ai dit », alors que je n'avais entendu ce nom qu'une fois des années auparavant. « Tu es Roxas », il m'a répondu. À partir de ce moment-là, on n'a fait que se parler de notre passé. Et encore un an plus tard, il a fini par arrêter de vivre. »

(…)

« La troisième personne à s'être confié à moi est Hayner. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il partait loin de moi. Je tiens à rappeler qu'il est vraiment très amoureux de moi depuis des années et que depuis tout ce temps, on est enfin seuls tous les deux. Mais il me dit qu'il veut partir... Je parlais de la tension de Myde, tout à l'heure. Cette tension, on l'a tous eue, et quand ç'a été mon tour, Hayner a commencé à avoir peur. Il sait que quand je craque, je peux aller très loin et même sa présence ne suffit pas à me calmer complètement. Jusqu'ici, il ne m'a jamais vu faire quoique ce soit de grave puisqu'à chaque fois, il y avait Van. Il y avait juste la fois, pendant la fugue de Vanitas, où Ven et moi avons pété un câble que sa présence avait suffi à nous calmer suffisamment. Ça n'a marché que parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu de catalyseur depuis longtemps. Mais là, comme il était toujours avec moi, la capacité d'apaisement de Hayner ne fonctionnait plus assez. En fait, il m'a avoué qu'il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à être encore amoureux de moi s'il voyait ce que je pouvais faire. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé chez Naminé et qu'il parti de la ville. Quand on vous raconte une histoire flippante, vous imaginez toujours des choses encore pires que ce qu'on vous dit. Mais la réalité, la l'histoire originelle est bien plus terrifiante que tout ce à quoi vous pouvez penser. Van a raconté beaucoup de choses à mon sujet pour faire peur à Hayner, mais la réalité est que je peux être bien pire que tout ce qu'il a pu entendre de moi. Ça, il ne le sait pas et personne ne le lui a jamais dit. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas cherché à le retenir. »

(…)

« Hayner m'a donc envoyé chez Naminé, mais comme vous le savez, elle était déjà partie depuis un moment dans la ville d'Olette. Pour être plus précis, elle venait même de quitter cette ville quelques jours auparavant, en fait. Mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore alors j'y suis allé, pour y rencontrer le deuxième concours de circonstance. Qui pouvait bien être ici, à votre avis ? Et bien Strelitzia ! En arrivant, je l'ai vu debout sur la terrasse, fumant une clope le regard dans le vide. Elle ne fume pas, normalement, mais l'ambiance de la ville... Comme vous le savez, elle est censée habiter avec Riku, dans les montagnes du sud. Seulement, peu de temps après s'être installée, elle est repartie, cette fois pour voir ce qu'était devenue sa sœur. Mais en chemin elle s'est demandée si c'était vraiment le bon choix, s'il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille voir Naminé. Alors Strelitzia est d'abord passée chez Skuld, pour au final y rester assez longtemps. Mais après avoir réfléchis pendant ces quelques années, elle s'est dit qu'en fait, elle le devait, d'aller voir sa sœur. Elle voulait s'assurer que ce que leurs parents lui ont fait subir ne l'ait pas affecté. Et quand elle est finalement arrivée au pas de sa porte, Naminé venait partir : la seule chose qu'elle ait pu voir était une robe blanche qui tirait une valise d'où s'écoulait lentement de la peinture tombée de plusieurs bouteilles renversées volontairement. Strelitzia n'a pas pu voir le visage de sa sœur, et elle s'est dit que ce serait pour la prochaine fois. Mais ensuite, elle à complètement abandonné cette idée de la rencontrer. Heureusement que Skuld a été là pour les faire de retrouver ! Je n'avais dû entendre le nom de Strelitzia qu'une ou deux fois, puisque Naminé ne parlait que très peu de sa vie avec ses parents. Mais cette prestance... Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, même si je pensais qu'elle était morte. Strelitzia m'a dit qu'elle était venue voir Naminé mais qu'elle l'avait raté de peu. Alors depuis ces quelques mois à partir ce jour-là, elle squattait sa maison, histoire de ne pas repartir tout de suite. Rentrer chez elle et Riku signifiait l'abandon de la recherche de Naminé, et même si Strelitzia avait déjà fait son choix, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée de ne jamais rencontrer sa sœur. Et puis alors, elle m'a raconté son histoire : sa présumée mort avec la rencontre de Skuld, Kairi, sa fugue en forêt, sa rencontre avec Néo, puis avec Riku. En fait, Strelitzia aime les gens qui l'aiment et comme la distance rend les sentiments plus forts, elle s'en va en espérant qu'ils ne la recroisent jamais. Depuis la première fois, elle n'a revu Skuld que depuis son arrivée en ville pour chercher Naminé. Elle a aussi quitté Kairi pour de nombreuses années. Elle ne sais même pas si elle reverra Néo et doute encore de son retour dans les montagnes, vers Riku. Mais elle était censée s'être posée, maintenant, elle était censée ne plus partir et rester avec celui qu'elle a décidée d'aimer. On a tellement parlé, avec Strelitzia, qu'on est devenus bons amis. Alors, sûrement, nous ne nous reverrons plus, pour voir à quel point nous tenions à l'autre. Après avoir squatté tous les deux la maison de Naminé pendant presque un mois, nous nous sommes décidés à partir. Au final, je l'aurais revu une autre fois, lors de la rencontre des deux sœurs. Skuld m'avait prévenu de ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, alors j'avais voulu les voir, moi aussi, pour que leurs retrouvailles soient consignées dans la mémoire du Confessionnal. »

(…)

« Après avoir erré un moment, je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'aller moi-même chercher les secrets des autres. À ce moment-là, j'étais chez mes parents, alors j'ai choisis quelqu'un qui était présent en ville. Il n'y avait presque plus personne, tout le monde étant parti. Les seuls restants étaient les parents de Vanitas. Mais quand je suis allé en direction de chez eux, je suis passé devant l'hôpital où travaillais le Docteur Even, a qui je devais absolument parler. Quand j'y suis allé et que j'ai trouvé son bureau je suis entré sans même frapper. Il était en pleine consultation mais quand il m'a vu, il n'a rien dit. « Alors c'est lui, le suivant de Ienzo ? Dans combien de temps il est censé mourir ? (…) Il y a six ans ? Et vous considérez encore qu'il est malade ? (…) Ah oui, _six _ans... Vous pensez que c'est Ienzo qui l'a maintenu en vie jusque là, mais que ça ne pourra pas durer plus qu'à la fin de cette année... Alors dans neuf mois, quand il sera mort, ne prenez plus personne. Vous vous êtes tant occupé de Ienzo, vous étiez toujours avec lui, surtout dans les pires moments comme lors de sa rupture avec Myde... Docteur Even, vous avez déjà tant fait pour ceux qui sont déjà morts, alors il est temps pour vous de s'arrêter. Vous en avez besoin. Et si... si vous avez vous aussi besoin de parler à quelqu'un, sachez que je suis là pour vous. Tout le monde devient taré et soit se barre, soit décide de mourir, alors je suis en quelque sorte le seul survivant : celui qui conte son histoire au bord des rues de campagne, celui qui meurt en emportant la vie de dizaines de personnes avec lui. Et vous en faîtes parti. Vous êtes lié à moi par Myde et par Ienzo, alors je voudrais connaître votre histoire, pour simplement m'en souvenir après que vous soyez mort. Que vous continuiez à vivre même après votre terme comme vous l'aviez permis à Ienzo... Alors, juste, prenez mon numéro. »

(…)

« Je n'avais plus vu Lea depuis une éternité. En y repensant, même les dernières fois où je suis allé chez les parents de Vanitas, il n'était pas là. Mais cette fois-ci, il était rentré. D'où ? De chez lui, un appart' à l'autre bout de la ville. Le trio ne s'était jamais marié, mais ils se considéraient comme tel. Juste qu'ils "avaient la flemme de s'occuper des formalités administratives beaucoup trop chiantes pour eux". Et même s'ils n'étaient pas mariés, leur séparation que je venais de découvrir ne voulais pas dire leur non-divorce. Ils étaient toujours ce couple pas net avec un enfant pas net, mais ils ne vivaient plus ensemble. On dit qu'on n'échappe jamais à son destin et Lea n'a pas fait exception à la règle. Il n'a pas pu échapper à qui il était. À cause de ça, il s'est retrouvé à ne plus aimer Xion et Elrena. Mais il était toujours proche d'elles, comme un ami très intime. Alors il s'était installé dans leur autre maison - il ne voulait plus vivre avec elles, au moins le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Et du coup, si vous suivez bien cette histoire depuis le début, vous avez remarqué que les filles vivent dans la maison de Lea, et Lea dans celle des filles. Mais ce détail n'a aucune importance. Ce qui est important, c'est de savoir que les coïncidences semblent régner sur notre monde. Parce qu'évidemment, un malheur n'arrive jamais seul : Isa, son meilleur ami, est mort moins d'une semaine après le déménagement de Lea dans la maison des filles. C'est ça qui l'a fait se renfermer et aller vivre au plus loin de ceux qu'il connaissait. Après tout, dans sa jeunesse, Lea aimait Isa. Quel est cet air d'étonnement sur votre visage ? Dès le début, il a été dit que Lea aimait les hommes. Vous ne savez vraiment pas voir les sous-entendus... Et donc, les fameuses coïncidences : se rendre compte qu'il n'aimait pas les filles autant qu'au début de leur relation, se mettre à regarder les hommes après tant d'années, s'y ré-intéresser, se remémorer ses amours d'enfance dont un, le meilleur -le cœur de son cœur- qui décède au même moment. Il m'a dit, Lea, à quel point il a souffert. J'ai écouté tout ce qu'il avait à me dire et je lui en ai même demandé plus parce que, après tout, s'il a fini par revenir rendre visite aux filles, c'est qu'il avait arrêté de pleurer. »

(…)

« Les filles étaient là, quand il m'a parlé. Toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre. Et elles se sont confiées à moi juste après lui. Et je me suis confié à eux juste après elles. Je parlais de coïncidences, mais plus que ça, ce sont les liens que l'on retrouve de partout. Tout est lié, absolument tout ! Comme par exemple le fait que les filles sont nées dans le même village où vivent Riku et Strelitzia ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? Alors retournez quatre chapitres en arrière. Enfin, je vais le faire pour vous : « Les gens du village nous ont raconté qu'il y a quelques dizaines d'années, deux petites filles sont nées de la même manière : siamoises. Mais contrairement aux nôtres, leurs parents à elles sont justement allés en ville à leur naissance ». Tout est lié, je vous ai dit, y compris Xion et Elrena. Ça aussi, c'était dit depuis le début. Elrena m'a dit que, quand Vanitas est parti, elles ne l'ont même pas remarqué tout de suite. Oui, c'est vrai, il vivait avec Myde et non plus avec ses parents, mais il prenait contact avec eux régulièrement. Et même au bout de plusieurs semaines sans nouvelles, elles ne l'ont pas appris toutes seules. C'est Myde -enfin Demyx-, qui leur a fait remarqué, quand il est finalement allé chez elles. À ce moment-là, Lea était en déplacement, alors il a pas pu le voir tout de suite, lui non plus. Mais quand Myde est arrivé pour leur parler de Vanitas, elles ont rapidement changé de sujet. Pas parce qu'elles s'en foutaient, mais parce qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de s'attarder dessus. On parle de Vanitas, après tout. En fait, à partir du moment où il est parti vivre avec Myde, les filles -et Lea aussi, parce qu'il suivait leurs mouvements- ont arrêté de le surveiller. De jouer les parents, en fait. Parce que... ils avaient fait des recherches sur les fameux "Another-Gaze", la famille biologique de Vanitas. Il s'étaient à peine renseignés sur eux, à l'époque de l'adoption, mais ils avaient fini par s'en ré-intéresser. Alors ils ont rencontré les parents biologiques de Vanitas et son petit frère, Sora. Les cinq parents ont beaucoup parlé et il a été mentionné que si Vanitas avait un jour une soudaine envie de faire le mal, ça ne durerait que quelque temps. Un mois plus tard, en même temps que leur annoncer le départ de Vanitas, Myde leur a parlé de cette fameuse envie de tuer qu'il avait dû subir. Comme ça ne semblait avoir duré que cette nuit-là, les filles s'étaient dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre pour personne, c'est pour ça qu'elles ne se sont pas plus inquiétées que ça. Et puis, rappelons-le : on parle d'une famille extravagante, ce n'est pas une petite disparition de six ans qui va changer quoique ce soit, hein ? »

(…)

« Avant qu'elle ne parte, je me suis beaucoup rapproché de Naminé. Alors après avoir recueilli des confessions de personnes liées à Vanitas, j'ai voulu en récupérer d'autres liées à elle. Après Strelitzia, sa sœur, il me fallait aller voir ses autres proches. Je ne vous parlerais pas de ma rencontre avec son père, qui vous a déjà été racontée. Ils ne reste donc plus que ses meilleures amies. Étant donné qu'elle vivait dans la même ville que Naminé, donc proche de là où j'étais, j'ai commencé par aller voir Skuld. Skuld, la petite fille qui a bouleversée l'histoire d'une famille en volant la sœur de sa futur meilleure amie. Et bien qu'elle se soit sentie triste toute sa vie pour ce qu'elle a causé, Skuld m'a dit qu'elle ne le regrette pas le moins du monde. Elle a été seule toute sa vie, elle aussi voulait une grande sœur - bien qu'elle n'ait même pas vécu avec elle puisque Strelitzia a été placée au village au nord. Quand elle est devenue indépendante, Skuld a cherché Strelitzia pour qu'elles puissent enfin se retrouver mais elle s'était déjà enfuie dans la forêt centrale. Alors, devant supporter le fardeau de l'héritage des Yeux toute seule, Skuld s'est renfermée sur elle-même. Puis elle a rencontré Naminé. Comme vous le savez, Skuld habite dans un quartier très passant puisqu'il fait parti du cœur de la ville. De ce fait, les bâtiments ont une architecture plus recherchée, et c'était exactement ce que Naminé recherchait, à l'époque, pour ses toiles. Alors elle s'est mise à peindre en plein milieu de la rue, le regard sur l'appartement de Skuld. Elle a continué pendant plusieurs jours avant de venir directement à l'intérieur de l'appartement, sans la prévenir. Elle s'est donc retrouvée, un matin, avec une belle demoiselle en plein milieu de son salon qui peignait ses murs que Naminé avait décidé de recouvrir de chocolat chaud pour que la pièce ait "plus de vitalité et de folie de vivre", apparemment. Les filles sont devenuent amies comme ça, dans une odeur de chocolat chaud de gouache, sur le tapis qui verra leur relation évoluer. Enfin, vous avez compris. Mais quand Skuld a découvert le lien de Naminé et de Strelitzia, elle a commencé à mettre un peu de distance entre elles. Mais ça ne les a pas empêchées de continuer à regarder les étoiles ensemble, sur le toit de son immeuble. Puis Kairi est arrivée. »

(…)

« Après Skuld, je suis donc allé voir Kairi. Je pensais trouver Sora avec elle, mais il était déjà parti. Pour vous-savez-quoi, mais on va en reparler après. On était parti de la maison de Naminé ensemble, mais même en étant allé à d'autres endroits avant, je suis arrivé avant Strelitzia. Et c'était tant mieux : il ne fallait pas qu'on se revoit si vite... qu'on se revoit tout court. En vérité, Kairi n'a pas tant connu Naminé que ça. À partir du moment où elle a emménagée chez Skuld, elle ne l'a pas beaucoup revue. Mais Naminé est une personne qu'on pourrait qualifier... d'intense. Intense et tranquille, donc plutôt des opposés. Mais les quelques mois passés avec elle ont marqué Kairi pour toujours. Elle m'a dit « j'aimais rentrer, le soir, pour voir Naminé boire son chocolat chaud dans un récipient différent à chaque fois. Quand je sentais cette odeur, je savais que je trouverais Naminé enveloppée d'habits bien trop grands pour elle, "empruntés à vie" à son fameux frère de cœur dont je n'ai jamais su le nom, recouverts de nouvelles tâches de peinture chaque jour. Pas qu'elle peignait n'importe comment, plutôt qu'elle faisait exprès de faire gicler les couleurs dans sa vie ». Et puis, Kairi me disait à chaque fois qu'elle la mentionnait, que la maison de Naminé était un vrai coin de paradis. Littéralement. Je veux dire que sa chambre était un amas de couettes et d'oreillers, que sa cuisine était remplie de sable blanc et que ses toilettes sentaient... la peinture. Parce que Naminé adorait vraiment l'insolite et que peindre l'inconcevable dans des endroits inconcevables était ce qu'elle aimait le plus. Comme son tableau de la « Fête du Village », à la limite d'un cimetière et d'une décharge. J'ai dit que Naminé était intense et tranquille. Mais plus que tranquille, on pouvait indéniablement la qualifier de douce. Ce qui est le plus intense chez elle est son toucher, et le plus doux, son regard. Son regard du cadre privé, pas celui meurtrier qu'elle prenait en pleine rue. « La seule chose que j'ai jamais regretté », Kairi m'a dit, « la seule chose que j'ai jamais regretté avec Naminé, c'est de l'avoir rencontrée. C'est pas possible, de la connaître. C'est pas possible d'avoir une vie normale, après qu'elle ait interféré dans ta vie. C'est pas possible... ». Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elle veut dire, puisque presque toute ma vie a été changée à cause d'elle. Grâce à elle ? Non. En réfléchissant autrement, Naminé à tué Myde, Naminé a trompé Ven, Naminé m'a fait prendre une importance beaucoup trop importante, dans cette histoire. Je ne suis pas omniscient au point d'être conscient que vous parler à ce moment-même brise complètement le quatrième mur, mais je le suis assez pour connaître l'existence de la magie que seuls les magiciens et les porteurs des Yeux sont censés connaître, je suis assez omniscient pour connaître la vérité sur la destruction de la magie et de l'île... je sais trop de choses. Je serais même le dernier survivant. Et tout ça, À CAUSE de Naminé. Je suis devenu le Confessionnal à cause de Naminé, ce qui a conduit tout le monde à me parler même ce qui était loin de ce que je leur avais demandé. Kairi m'a parlé de sa grand-mère, des étoiles et du ciel nocturne. Elle m'a parlé de son propre ciel relié à la terre, et de sa princesse. Mais... « ma grand-mère est retournée voir Yozora, ils nous observent tous les deux, la nuit ». Je ne sais pas qui est le plus inquiétant : le fait que Yozora soit toujours vivant après tous ces millénaires ce qui me fait douter de la finalité du plan, ou que le plan de destruction de la magie lui-même risque de toucher la grand-mère de Kairi au point de l'achever. Mais peu importe : le plan est enclenché et je ne suis personne pour l'arrêter. Et puis, c'est peut-être nécessaire de passer par là, peu importe le résultat que cela causera. »

(…)

« Vous avez remarqué, non, que ma manière de parler est incohérente ? Je veux dire... vous savez ? Le fait que je ne parle pas à la même temporalité. Que parfois, je connaisse le futur et que d'autres fois, je ne le connaisse pas encore. On peut dire, je pense, que l'immense tirade qu'est ce chapitre croise des phrases que j'aurais pu dire après chaque confession avec des phrases que je dirais dans le futur, après tout les événements. Même cette explication est entre deux temporalités, j'ai l'impression... Mais peu importe, ceci est le paragraphe de Sora. Logique, vu que le village où il est caché avec Ven se trouve dans les mêmes montagnes que celui où j'ai parlé avec Kairi. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir éviter Ven et les autres villageois, pour récupérer les confidences de Sora. Je vais devoir le faire de nuit... Sora, le jumeau de Vanitas, son opposé complet puisque lui n'a jamais été un connard. D'ailleurs, il est étrange que Van se soit adouci après avoir pris conscience de son héritage qui lui permettrait de faire encore plus de mal. Peut-être qu'il a compris qu'un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. Kairi m'a dit où se trouvait Sora. Elle m'a aussi dit de ne pas me faire repérer et de ne surtout pas prononcer son nom. Après tout, Sora a été mis en pause jusqu'à la fin de la vie de Ven. Mais... je me demandais juste : qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce monde ? Vous savez, toutes ces coïncidences, ces histoires de magie un peu spéciales et Sora qui se plaît dans le rôle de son frère. Il n'a jamais rencontré Naminé mais c'est exactement comme si elle l'avait lui aussi touché. Peut-être que Naminé est vraiment spéciale, en fait. Mais le fin mot de cette histoire n'aura aucun lien avec elle. Ça ne veut pas dire non plus qu'elle n'est rien : pas toutes les histoires ne tournent autour des déesses. Je commence à m'égarer, mais je me comprends. Sora, donc. Ça a été ma première rencontre avec lui, en fait. Mais on lui avait déjà parlé de moi alors il n'a pas été étonné de me voir. Après tout, il a dû enregistrer la vie de Vanitas en une nuit. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi supprimer sa vie entière pour son frère rencontré quelques années auparavant à peine ? Sora aimait Kairi, la liberté et la vérité plus que tout au monde. Et pourtant, il ne peut plus ni la voir, ni l'avoir, ni en faire parti. Il a changé son histoire en mensonge pour -littéralement- les beaux yeux de son frère et personne ne pense que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Kairi ne s'est pas plainte non plus... « Il y a une raison a cela. Tu vois, en fait... enfin, tu as compris ». Et oui, Sora, je comprends. C'est d'une logique implacable. Ce n'est ni parce qu'il est trop gentil, ni parce que son frère est trop méchant, ni parce que Naminé a influencé quoique ce soit, mais simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison. Personne ne s'était posé la question et si je n'avais pas ramené ma presque-omniscience, personne n'aurait jamais remarqué. Alors bon, il suffit de faire comme si on n'avait rien vu. »

(…)

« On arrive à un point crucial, celui qui déliera les destins tissés par Naminé et Aqua. Je parle bien évidemment de la catastrophe de l'île. J'avais arrêté d'aller chercher des confidences, j'avais déjà appris bien trop de choses. Mais au détour d'un arbre, pas si loin de l'ancienne maison de Strelitzia et de Néo que j'avais déjà vu auparavant, j'ai rencontré un certain Lépidoptère. Enfin, ce genre d'animal est éphémère, alors il n'avait plus cette forme. Plutôt celle d'une belle Dent-de-lion au cœur de beaucoup d'autres. Au centre du sorte de cercle, en plus d'Ephemer, il y en avait trois autres. Skuld aurait dû devenir la cinquième fleur de l'étoile mais comme le plan ne s'était pas passé comme il avait été prévu... Il m'a dit « c'est pour bientôt » et je le savais déjà. « C'est pour bientôt ». Bientôt, le plan va commencer. Bientôt, tu devras aller au port. Bientôt, ils vont tous mourir. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Je suis vraiment allé au port, j'ai vu l'explosion et quand je me suis rendu sur place quand tout le monde est parti et le lendemain, j'ai rencontré Aeleus. Lexaeus. Ça a été un hasard, encore une autre coïncidence : il fuyait les magiciens et moi je partais continuer ma vie. Il a été la dernière confession que j'ai eu. Enfin, il ne m'a rien dit, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche une fois et moi, je ne lui ai pas posé de question. Mais son regard, son visage, son allure... chaque partie de lui disais qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais tout son être ne faisait que le répéter en boucle : « ça a été horrible, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, c'était une catastrophe, ils sont tous morts, j'étais leur gardien mais c'est moi le seul survivant alors maintenant, je serais le gardien de leurs mémoires. J'ai pu le voir me crier, plus muet qu'un mort, qu'il a vu ce qu'il ne devait pas voir, que les sorciers des temps anciens étaient toujours là mais qu'ils n'étaient pas un mal, il a murmuré sans voix que vingt sorciers, des maîtres de la magie, étaient encore capables de la maîtriser malgré sa disparition. Il m'a dit que dorénavant, il s'appelait Lexaeus. »

(…)

« Il est difficile de donner une temporalité à tous les événements que je viens de vous dire, mais à ma prochaine rencontre, que vous connaissez déjà, j'aurais atteint la soixantaine. Seulement soixante ans lors de ma dernière rencontre avec Naminé, soit la moitié de ma vie. Et pendant cent ans, je n'aurais été qu'une sorte de vagabond. Mais retournons du côté de Naminé. Naminé la Grande, celle qui a dépérit plus vite qu'un cancéreux en phase terminale. Naminé, celle qui perdait à mesure qu'elle gagnait. Quand je l'ai revu, il était déjà trop tard. Sa rencontre avec Strelitzia aurait dû rendre sa vie plus facile et la faire devenir celle qu'elle était vraiment. C'est effectivement ce qui s'est passé, bien que rien n'ait été positif pour elle, contrairement à sa sœur, qui a fini par disparaître dans le nord, achevant sa vie seule mais plus comblée qui quiconque. Je ne dis pas que Naminé ait été malheureuse après ce qu'elle soit devenue, bien au contraire : c'est la folie qui a enjolivée la fin de sa vie catastrophique. J'étais venu la voir, pendant l'hiver. Il faisait froid, je le savais, mais quand elle m'a dit de me déshabiller à cause de la chaleur qu'elle ressentait, j'ai commencé à la ressentir, moi aussi, comme si un grand feu s'était soudainement allumé dans la cheminée inexistante de la maison en bois de Naminé. On en revient encore, à cette force mystérieuse qui l'entoure. Mais toute trace de magie ayant quitté ce monde mis à part celle des vingt sorciers des temps anciens, ce ne devait être que l'aura de folie mélangé au peu de charisme qui lui restait qui devait me faire ressentir cela. Mais Naminé était finie. Tout ceux qui l'ont connue n'ont eut qu'un aperçu de qui elle était. Que ce soit du chocolat chaud ou du sable doux traînant dans les toilettes, personne n'a jamais vraiment connu l'entièreté de Naminé. Pour savoir qui elle était vraiment, il aurait fallu être dans sa tête... mais Vanitas est mort et les confessions que Naminé lui a faites sont perdues avec lui à jamais. Alors tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que pour moi, Naminé était une petite fille qui s'accrochait à ses peintures comme moi je m'accroche à la mort. Mais on ne peux pas forcément avoir le destin que l'on souhaite. »

(…)

« Ventus, la tombe de Van ne se trouve pas ici, alors laisse-moi rayer ce nom au côté du tien, sur votre tombe, pour que ce pauvre garçon ait enfin un endroit pour laisser un souvenir. Sora, bien que ton existence ait été supprimée il a bien longtemps, il est enfin temps pour toi de sortir du plus grand mensonge de ta vie. Même si plus personne ne sait qui tu es, tu mérites tout de même que ton nom soit écrit dans les archives du monde à venir. (…) Il va falloir que je me décide à mourir, moi aussi... »

* * *

**Roxas (vieillard centenaire) :** « Vous savez, il existe une falaise, quelque part. Un endroit où le temps reste inchangé peu importe le temps qui passe. Je suis venu ici, quand j'étais jeune, avec mes deux amants. J'étais le peintre, celui qui étalait l'odeur de la gouache sur les couleurs du paysage. Mon frère jumeaux était le poète, celui qui faisait parler le vent chaud venant du sud. Mon meilleur ami était le photographe, celui qui faisait sourire la falaise elle-même en gardant son souvenir pour l'éternité. Mais je n'étais pas le peintre et ils n'était ni le poète ni le photographe. La falaise est un endroit où le temps reste inchangé, et nous étions le reflet du passé qu'elle a connu. La falaise est un lieu mystique où rien ne semble réel, pas même le fait que je sois le seul survivant de toute cette histoire, que tout le monde soit mort et que je sois le prochain. La falaise me faisait comme perdre cent ans d'existence, comme si je devenais ce garçon aux cheveux bleus qui, fut un temps, colorait la toile blanche des couleurs des arbres d'automne. Alors, comme lui, j'installe la tente à deux places que le trio partageait, je peins les graffitis qu'il laissait sur les arbres autour de leur endroit secret et je m'y endors un instant. »

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir, sans penser à la génération suivante, qui a peut-être déjà continué son histoire possiblement liée à la nôtre. Alors je m'allonge là où je dois être, dans le cimetière de la ville, sous le saule pleureur, à l'emplacement même où Myde avait creusé cette tombe qu'il a détruite avant de mourir. Je lève juste les yeux une dernière fois et je vois un mot venu d'une époque révolue depuis longtemps : « demise », le mot que Myde avait écrit avec Vanitas, le mot qu'il n'avait pas effacé avant sa mort, puisque finalement, il le représentait vraiment. Et moi aussi, après avoir **disparu** toute ma vie, c'est enfin l'heure de la **fin** de notre histoire, l'heure de mon **décès**... »


	15. Il doit parler d'elle

**Il doit parler d'elle :** "_La vie de Naminé"_

**Vanitas (un narrateur) :** « Oui, vous avez déjà beaucoup entendu parler de Naminé. Mais elle n'est pas celle que vous croyez. Naminé n'a ni résisté à ses parents ni fait de toiles. Enfin, pas d'elle-même. Elle n'est pas celle que vous croyez. Parce qu'en réalité, au moment où je vous parle, elle est comme toujours prisonnière de ses parents, de la même manière qu'à l'époque où elle m'a envoyé sa lettre avec une adresse prise au hasard... »

« Quand Strelitzia est enfin née, après six ans de tentatives ratées, ses parents ont été les plus heureux du monde, au détriment de leur enfant. Pour DiZ et sa femme, six ans désespoir veulent dire trente-six ans d'espoir, c'est mathématique. Quand elle était petite, Strelitzia a très vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses parents qui étaient beaucoup trop présents autour d'elle. Alors elle a ressenti sa rencontre avec Skuld comme un miracle. Sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé, elle a été faite passer pour morte et a pu échapper à une vie qu'elle n'aurait pas supportée. Mais ses parents, inconscients dans leur détresse, ont donné naissance à une autre fille et ce, dès le premier essai. Officiellement, elle s'appelait Naminé. Mais ses parents l'ont toujours vu comme étant Strelitzia qui ne serait en fait jamais partie. Naminé a alors vécu la pire enfance qui soit possible : elle n'existait pas, elle était seulement le spectre d'une morte. Naminé ne pouvait pas encore fuir, elle était encore trop petite et ne savait pas où aller. Alors si elle ne pouvait pas quitter sa maison, elle s'est dit que son esprit le pourrait peut-être. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai reçu sa lettre. Ça aurait pu être à n'importe qui, et ça a été à moi. Naminé avait réussi à faire fuir une partie d'elle-même. Plus tard, elle a découvert l'existence de sa grand-mère chez qui elle fuira quelques années après. Quand elle m'a envoyé sa lettre, Naminé a considérablement changé. Elle est passée de la petite fille qui avait tout abandonné à cause de Strelitzia à la fille qui emmerdait le monde grâce à Vanitas... grâce à moi. Naminé ne voulait plus de sœur, plus de mal, alors comme pour effacer l'existence de Strelitzia, elle m'a demandé d'être son frère de cœur. Contrairement à Naminé, j'ai toujours été mauvais. Enfin, plus vraiment maintenant à cause d'un monde à sauver ou un truc du genre, mais à la base c'est moi qui suis particulier, qui suis un enfant à problèmes. Naminé ne l'était pas. Elle, elle vivait le problème de ses parents. Après sa rencontre avec moi, elle a clairement changé à cause de mon influence... ou même de ces Yeux. Naminé s'est tue pendant toute son enfance alors elle a commencé l'art pour dire ce qu'elle voulait, pour dénoncer ce qu'elle pouvait. Dans le reportage de Ven, on a mentionné une œuvre que Naminé avait faite : celle d'un ours en peluche décapité reflété par le tableau d'un petit garçon entouré d'hommes de grand âge. À la base l'ours la représentait elle, avec la tête coupée comme si ses parents la lui avaient arrachée pour mettre celle de Strelitzia à la place. Le petit garçon ne devait être qu'une silhouette noire entourée de deux adultes, ses parents. Mais ce qu'elle voulait montrer à ce moment-là n'était pas forcément sa haine contre ses parents, mais son dégoût général des adultes de ce genre. C'est après avoir fait ma connaissance qu'elle a découvert la marginalité. Et c'est alors à ce moment qu'elle a commencé a prendre la parole et à exposer ses œuvres. C'est là qu'elle a commencé son obsession pour le chocolat chaud, aussi. Puis Naminé s'est enfuie chez sa grand-mère peu avant avoir réalisé son premier tableau, mais comme elle a fini par mourir, s'est retrouvée seule chez sa grand-mère. Ça a été le seul moment où Naminé a demandé à me voir. La seule personne de sa famille a l'avoir reconnue venait de mourir et seul moi pouvait l'empêcher de redevenir le fantôme de sa sœur. Je comptais refuser, mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin : elle avait rencontrée Skuld et s'était dite qu'elle serait une bonne personne pour la faire rester vivante. Alors elle a pris ses pinceaux et son chocolat chaud et s'est incrustée chez elle. Skuld aussi possédait des Yeux, ce qui explique pourquoi Naminé s'est si bien sentie avec elle. Encore une fois, elle a redécouvert la vie. C'est à force d'apprentissage avec chaque personne : moi, Skuld ou Kairi, qui n'étions pas des personnes ordinaires, qu'elle a grandit en prenant une part de chacun de nous. La Naminé charismatique que l'on connaît n'est en vérité qu'une enfant qui fait comme les autres pour survivre : et puis, à force de côtoyer des êtres exceptionnels, on le devient soi-même. Quand Skuld s'est éloignée d'elle, elle l'a ressenti. Quand je suis parti, elle l'a ressenti. Et quand Kairi a aussi disparu, ça l'a isolée et elle a commencé à se sentir seule. Quand je suis rentré, au bout de six ans, elle s'est sentie heureuse quand on est allé la voir. Elle a pu me rencontrer et on a tous bu du thé ensemble. Oui, du thé. Elle avait arrêté le chocolat chaud. Une tentative de recherche d'elle-même, peut-être. Mais pour devenir qui elle était vraiment, elle devait chercher dans ses souvenirs ce qui l'avait rendu comme ça, à la base : Strelitzia. un prénom qu'elle avait fini par oublier, à force. Mais seule sa rencontre avec cette personne qu'elle a tant détesté pouvait la changer en mieux. Et quand cela s'est produit, quand elle a compris que sa sœur était bienveillante, elle a su que c'était bon, maintenant. Que sa vie serait la sienne et non celle qu'elle copiait aux autres. Une vie de peinture à l'air pur, de paysages de montagnes et d'une prairie solitaire. Mais ce à quoi personne n'avait pensé, c'est que sa véritable vie serait une vie de folie, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens du terme... que ce soit dans le sens de "mot" comme dans le sens de "fin". »


	16. Joueur - Putain, c'est pas possible

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** Joueur - "_Putain, c'est pas possible"_

« Non, non mais merde, quoi ! Comment tout ça a pu arriver ? C'est pas possible, ça... Putain ! Toute cette inutilité... toutes ces vies, toutes ces morts, tout a été gâché. Je suis censé devenir le vingt-deuxième Maître de la magie mais comment veux-tu que j'accepte de récupérer ce rôle après m'avoir fait lire ça, Chirithy ? »

(…)

« Ça fait combien d'années que tout ça s'est produit ? (…) Le dernier protagoniste de cette histoire vient de mourir ? Alors l'île a été détruite il y a soixante quinze ans... tu veux dire que je suis censé avoir le même âge que les enfants qu'il y avait sur l'île ?! Putain ! Ça voudrait dire que l'autre avait raison... "les Ténèbres vaincrons et la Lumière s'éteindra". Ne peut-on pas arrêter le cycle ? La Ténèbres ont déjà vaincu par le passé et c'est en les arrêtant que Yozora est devenu si important chez les magiciens. Et maintenant, bien que leur rôle d'Êtres de Ténèbres ait disparu depuis longtemps, les Treize ont vaincu les porteurs, les descendants de Lumière. Il est bien trop probable qu'il arrive quelque chose de similaire dans le futur. Chirithy, pourquoi les Maîtres de la magie ne font-ils rien ? (…) Le temps nous a-t-il vraiment autant détruit ? Le nom de Yozora est-il réellement le seul a être resté dans l'histoire ? Et son nom s'est-il véritablement effacé en même temps que la vie de ce cher peintre ? Nous n'appartenons plus à ce monde, ce qui fait de nous des gardiens qui ne pouvons plus protéger ou alors des dieu en qui plus personne ne croit. Alors pourquoi, Chirithy, vous m'avez choisi pour rejoindre cette organisation il y a maintenant quatre-vingt ans ? (…) Oui, je sais que ton maître a dit ça, mais puis-je réellement être l'enfant en qui la Lumière subsiste ? »

(…)

« Je souhaite protéger le futur, mais quand je vois ce que les Treize ont fait à la génération qui vient de se terminer... Je sais, que les Treize ont essayé de les protéger, puisque ça fait des milliers d'années que l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal qu'ils maintenaient n'est plus nécessaire. Et je sais aussi que s'ils ne sont pas sortis des Yeux, c'était pour ne pas tuer les porteurs avec l'explosion de la libération de leur magie trop longtemps enfermée. Mais ils sont tout de même à l'origine de toute la souffrance endurée par les descendants de Lumière. D'ailleurs, si les Treize n'agissent plus pour le mal depuis longtemps, pourquoi la Volonté des Yeux donne toujours envie aux porteurs de tuer ce qu'ils aiment le plus ? (…) Évidemment, la transmission. Le porteur transmet ses Yeux et ses sentiments à son héritier, mais sans le savoir, inconsciemment, il transmet aussi le souvenir persistant de génération en génération de l'époque où les Treize devaient encore contrebalancer le bien, et le faisait en tentant de prendre possession des porteurs... »

(…)

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, mais on a détruit tant de vies. Je respectais pourtant énormément les gens de l'île. (…) Bien sûr que je connais leur histoire, on ne fait que parler d'elle, là ! Oui, je connais le plan, évidemment. Ils ont éloigné tous les porteurs du reste du monde et quand les préparatifs ont été finis, ils ont détruit la magie pour qu'en libérant les Treize, ils meurent du temps. Mais quand on connaît un minimum la magie, on sait que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, le savoir de la magie date, maintenant, et même dans les archives des villages de magiciens liés à Yozora, on n'y trouve rien de plus ancien qu'un seul millénaire. (…) Une connexion ? Comment ça ? L'union des porteurs servant à faire revivre un semblant du pouvoir de Lumière et le clan entier de Yozora pour faire revenir une petite partie du pouvoir de leur ancêtre afin de faire se retrouver les jumeaux qui ont scellé les sorciers... Pour battre les Treize, il devaient savoir qu'ils leur fallait au moins la puissance de Yozora. Mais... oui ? Ils savaient ? Au moins ceux qui ont préparé le plan, savaient que toute leur magie assemblée ne ferait qu'un minuscule fragment de celle de Yozora... La plus âgée des porteurs de la Volonté des Yeux et la descendante directe de Yozora ont toutes les deux été les premières à penser à ce plan. Ça voudrait dire qu'elles connaissaient les risques ? Que Aqua comptait se sacrifier volontairement et que Kairi savait que Skuld allait sûrement mourir ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce monde ? »


	17. Isa - Comment aimer en cachette (WOA)

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** Isa - "_Comment aimer en cachette (WOA)"_

« Quand j'étais jeune, un garçon était amoureux de moi. Mais moi, j'étais amoureux d'une fille, la troisième membre de notre trio. Et elle, était amoureuse de Lea. Un triangle amoureux des plus basiques, mais je crois que j'étais le seul à avoir remarqué notre situation désespérée. Alors bon, je ne pouvais rien faire, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait comme si je n'avais pas remarqué. En grandissant, on a rencontré un autre garçon. Je me rappelle que ma mère avait rigolé en nous voyant car d'après elle, à nous quatre, on faisait "pub de coiffeur". En même temps, cheveux rouges, bleus, blonds et noirs avec chacun une coupe différente, c'est vrai qu'avec un peu de recul, ça faisait sens. L'arrivée du blond a fait que Lea ne me regardait plus de la même manière. Contrairement à ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre avec ce type de phrase, il a commencé à me voir comme un ami et non plus comme la personne dont il était amoureux. Parce que vous l'aurez compris, il s'était pris d'affection pour l'autre garçon. Pourtant, il n'y a rien eu entre eux, rien eu entre personne. Enfin si... il est arrivé quelque chose à notre amie, la seule fille du groupe. En fait, elle a fini par mourir sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi. Et puis... le blond est sorti du groupe. »

« Alors on n'a grandi qu'à deux, plus frères qu'amis. On avait perdu les deux autres personnes les plus proches de nous alors on avait tacitement décidé d'être chacun au plus proche de l'autre. Aucun secret entre nous : même vie, mêmes connaissances, qu'on s'était dit. C'est comme ça que je lui ai parlé du plus grand secret de ma famille. Pas qu'il soit secret parce qu'il est capable détruire le monde, on contraire : il est secret pour protéger les vestiges d'un vieil amour. Nous sommes trois familles à le connaître et l'une d'elle a quitté la ville il y a déjà très longtemps... Juste, parlons d'eux. Laissez-moi vous conter l'histoire de mon ancêtre. Enfin, du frère de mon ancêtre. »

_« Ils étaient trois : O., A. et W.. Trois personnes qui s'aimaient plus que l'amour lui-même. Mais ils étaient tous séparés dans leur vie, chacun venant d'un milieu différent. W. aux cheveux bleus, le peintre, mon ancêtre, était noble. O., le poète, était paysan. A., le photographe, était clerc. Tout dans la société les séparaient jusqu'au jour où, par le plus beau des hasards, ils firent la connaissance des autres. Il était inconcevable pour la société de les laisser se côtoyer : le clerc vivait à l'église et n'en sortait que pour les confessions à domicile, le paysan ne sortait de ses champs et n'allait en ville que pour vendre ses produits et le noble restait prisonnier de sa demeure jusqu'à l'aboutissement de ses années de leçons. Leur rencontre relevait du miracle alors ils ont dû chercher une solution pour qu'il se reproduise tout en faisant en sorte que la société n'ait pas à le savoir. Le clergé était la classe sociale des magiciens alors A. s'est dit qu'il pourrait créer magiquement un endroit hors du monde et hors des règles. W., avec son argent, a pu acheter tente, table et lampions, plus évidemment des produits de luxe : tout ce qu'il fallait pour une vie confortable. O., avec les champs de sa famille, pouvait ramener toute la nourriture ont ils auraient besoin. C'est ainsi qu'est née la falaise, lieu magique dont il faut connaître l'existence pour pouvoir y accéder. »_

* * *

« J'ai rencontré deux étranges jeunes filles, un jour. J'ai appris peu après qu'elles étaient mes voisines. Elles étaient sympa, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en approcher. Parce que... je m'étais dit que comme il n'y avait plus que nous deux, Lea et moi, il ne devait y avoir personne d'autre. En fait, dans les rares occasions où j'aurais pu avoir des amis ou même de simples connaissances, j'ai fui. Je me suis toujours dit que je n'avais besoin que de Lea. Seulement, la vie n'est pas comme on le souhaite : j'ai appris que je devais déménager, que je devais quitter la ville et mon seul ami. Même si ça n'a l'air qu'être qu'une simple légende, je sais que l'histoire de ma famille est réelle, la falaise en étant la preuve ultime. Ce qui veut donc aussi dire que la magie existe elle aussi et que la famille de A. était sûrement encore une famille de magiciens. Ce sont eux qui sont allés me voir pour me dire de quitter la ville. Comme la famille de O. l'avait déjà fait auparavant, nous devions aussi partir pour la protection de la falaise. L'histoire de mes ancêtres étant le plus important pour moi avec tous les secrets qu'elle renferme, je devais quitter Lea. Alors je l'ai présenté aux filles. Enfin, pas directement, mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent, puis je lui ai vendu ma maison et j'ai enfin pu quitter la ville. »

« J'ai rejoint le reste de ma famille et les deux autres qui nous sont affiliée dans un village construit de la même manière que la falaise par les descendants de A.. Un village à l'extrême Est du pays, pas si loin que ça de la ville, en vérité. Je comptais y retrouver ma cousine, la seule personne autre que Lea à être vraiment proche de moi mais elle n'y était pas. Une connaissance de la famille de A. m'a dit qu'elle s'était exilée sur une île à cause d'une histoire liée à la magie, du côté de son père, son autre famille, la raison pour laquelle au lieu de s'appeler « Aqua R. », elle s'appelait « Aqua NoHeart-Gaze ». On m'a aussi dit de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus sur cette histoire, que nous n'étions pas les seules familles a avoir des secrets et des problèmes de magie et que même la famille descendant de A. ne connaissait pas tous les détails. »

« La magie de la falaise devait se rétablir en nous en éloignant - je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment le sceau fonctionnait, mais je faisait confiance aux « A. ». Seules les personnes en ayant connaissance peuvent accéder à la falaise, hein ? Il était prévu que plus personne ne s'y rende, mais... j'en avais parlé à Lea, qui en a parlé à Vanitas, qui y a emmené Roxas et Ventus. Mais nous pensions que ce n'était pas grave, puisque ce trio nous a donné espoir : avec eux, on a retrouvé à la falaise les mêmes sentiments qu'à l'époque de nos ancêtres. Quand on les a vu se séparer, cependant, on s'est dit que si d'autres personnes y venaient, ça pourrait complètement détruire les « souvenirs d'amour » du passé. Alors quand Vanitas a amené Myde à la falaise, on a eu très peur, mais l'atmosphère ambiant était plus puissant que nous le pensions et a d'ailleurs fini par renforcer leur amour. Cela voulait sans doute dire que le point de rétablissement complet de la falaise était proche, sûrement grâce à Roxas qui venait encore, en secret, pour juste se reposer et apprécier l'air du vent. C'est Myde qui a dû en parler à Ienzo, puisque quelque temps plus tard il y est venu avec son médecin. Mais aucun des deux n'a dérangé quoique ce soit dans la magie de la falaise, un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadavre et de son croque-mort. On voulait que plus personne n'y vienne, mais je crois que la falaise n'avait pas eu autant de visiteur différentes depuis longtemps - il est interdit pour presque toutes les personnes des trois familles de s'y rendre, y compris pour moi, d'ailleurs. Et puis, un jour, avant même que Vanitas et Ventus n'y retourne, un inconnu s'y est rendu sans que l'on ne sache comment il en a appris l'existence. Après quelques recherches, on a compris que Vanitas avait parlé de la falaise à Naminé qui avait voulu la dessiner avec son imagination, dessin que son père a vu avant de trouver la falaise complètement par hasard. La magie se comporte de manière très étrange, parfois. »

« Au final, je n'aurais jamais revu Lea, alors que nous avions décidé d'être la personne la plus proche de l'autre. Mais grâce à la magie des « A. », j'ai pu observer la ville et le revoir. Cependant, ce ne sera plus possible, puisqu'il est temps pour moi de mourir, tout comme ma cousine est en train de le faire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à demander à quelqu'un de prévenir Lea de ma fin. Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé retourner à la falaise, juste une fois de plus... »


	18. Luxord - Un lien

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** "Luxord -_ Un lien"_

**Luxord (un homme blond) :** « En fait, je ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment. Pas que j'ai perdu la mémoire mais plutôt que j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas vécu tout ce que j'aurais dû vivre. Comme si mon destin avait été altéré... Aujourd'hui, je suis Luxord, mais dans une autre vie -celle que je pense ne pas avoir vécu-, un autre monde ou dans une autre époque, j'aurais peut-être été quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai su bien plus tard la vérité sur mon destin, sur cette altération qui me semblait étrange. »

(…)

« Je vais vous conter mon histoire, et elle commence dans ce groupe d'amis. Chacun de nous avait une place particulière de notre relation. Enfin, c'était mon ressenti, à la base, mais ça s'est vérifié quand elle est morte. Si je nous compare à des parties du corps, je dirais que Isa était le cerveau, posé et réfléchi. Lea était les muscles en général, à toujours vouloir nous faire bouger de partout, s'amuser tous ensemble. Moi, j'aurais été l'oreille, à toujours écouter les problèmes des autres et enfin, elle, serait le cœur, la représentation de notre amitié et de notre cohésion. À sa mort, le groupe s'est disloqué et comment écouter les problèmes des deux autres alors que j'ai exactement le même ? Comment s'amuser alors que nous ne sommes plus tous là ? Comment rester calme face à la mort de l'un des quarts de notre âme ? Nous étions tout pour les autres et nous avons tout perdu. Personne ne connaît de détails sur sa mort, mais je crois savoir quelques choses là-dessus : le cœur est la partie du corps la plus fragile. Il peut être blessé physiquement et psychologiquement. Quelque chose en elle s'est brisé, c'est tout. Et puis ensuite, je ne voyais plus aucun intérêt pour le groupe alors je suis parti. Qui pourrait vivre sans cœur, hein ? »

(…)

« Je ne suis pas parti très loin, juste dans un autre bout de la ville. Je ne suis jamais allé revoir les garçons parce que si je les avais revu, notre relation n'aurait pas été pas la même. Une fois, une seule fois, j'ai croisé Isa dans la rue. Nous avons dû penser tous les deux la même chose, que nous étions maintenant des étrangers bien que l'on connaissait le moindre détail sur l'autre. Nos regard se sont croisés, mais de la même manière qu'on rencontre les yeux d'un inconnu dans la rue : on le voit sans faire attention à lui. Ma vie a pris un nouveau départ quand je suis parti et j'ai rencontré de nouvelles personnes. J'ai eu une femme et des enfants, des jumeaux : Roxas et Ventus. Ils étaient tous les deux très sensibles à ce qui les entourait, très réceptifs aux fluctuations du monde et des gens. Roxas était toujours à flirter avec les mauvais garçons, c'était lui qui avait passé le plus de temps avec Vanitas. C'était lui qui ressentait le mieux comment étaient les gens et ils lui rendaient en s'intéressant et en s'accrochant beaucoup à lui, comme s'il était la bouée de sauvetage du monde. Ventus, lui, était comme l'air dont on a besoin pour vivre, toujours présent autour de nous. Il était le plus sensible aux changements dans le monde. Mais -pour faire un saut dans le futur-, il n' a pas ressenti la catastrophe de l'île puisqu'elle faisait partie de cycle de destruction de la Lumière. Cette même lumière, telle la flamme d'une bougie, qui peut s'éteindre en un souffle. Heureusement pour lui, Ventus va se réfugier dans les montagnes du sud et ne connaîtra donc pas de fin précoce. Grâce à Vanitas qui a passé beaucoup de temps à la maison et avec eux en général, ils se sont beaucoup désensibilisés à toutes ces fluctuations et ont pu avoir une enfance aussi basique que celle de n'importe qui, si on oublie que le simple fait d'être ami avec Vanitas étant en soit tout sauf basique. Bien que nous nous échangions nos enfants tous les jours, ni moi ne ma femme n'avons rencontré les parents de Vanitas. La relation de nos enfants leur appartenait et nous n'avions pas de raison pour aller les les voir. Le lien de nos deux familles était l'affaire de nos enfants, pas la nôtre. »

(…)

« J'ai eu l'impression que le monde entier avait changé dans l'année qui a suivi le retour de Vanitas puisque tous les enfants étaient partis - j'ai même appris qu'il y en avait un qui était mort. Et moi, j'avais de plus en plus cette impression que la vie que je vivais n'était pas celle qui m'était destinée. Alors je suis parti en voyage et j'ai aussi quitté la ville. Je me suis rendu à l'ouest, pour changer d'air, l'odeur de l'océan m'étant relativement inconnue. J'y ai rencontré un liseur de bonne aventure, que j'ai consulté. Il m'a demandé si j'étais écrivain, chose que j'ai trouvé très étrange mais quand il m'a expliqué pourquoi, j'ai trouvé ça très logique : apparemment, ma vie serait comme un livre : sans le moindre ordre chronologique. Ce n'était pas particulièrement clair, puisque comment une vie peut être dans le mauvais ordre ? Comme dans un livre, m'a répondu le diseur de bonne aventure. »

* * *

-Luxord, te sens-tu vraiment toi ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Une image rémanente d'un lointain passé.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Je suis celui que tu seras très bientôt, mais surtout celui que tu as été il y a très longtemps. Luxord, je te le redemande : te sens-tu vraiment toi ?

-Non... j'ai toujours cette impression de ne pas vivre la vie qui m'était destinée.

-Tu connais l'histoire de la Volonté des Yeux ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Alors écoute bien, je vais te raconter le récit de la vie de centaines de personnes, même de milliers ! Qui sait combien de magiciens ont été reliés à tout ceci ?

* * *

-Ça veut dire quoi, "une image rémanente d'un lointain passé" ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-C'est parce que c'est ce que tu as dit quand tu t'es présenté.

-Ah, ça. C'est pour ne pas mourir. Enfin, pour ne pas finir seul, plutôt. Tu n'aimerais pas être seul jusqu'à ta mort, pas vrai ? Surtout qu'à l'époque, il aurait été difficile de mourir... c'est ça, être l'enfant d'un grand sorcier.

-Tu descends de Yozora ?

-Nan, sinon tu aurais été élevé dans le village au nord, où ils vivent tous. Je suis l'enfant direct du numéro X des Treize sorciers des Ténèbres. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'une image rémanente, l'image de celui qui aurait dû vivre la vie que j'ai vécu. Je suis l'image du toi immortel qui a vécu tous ces derniers milliers d'années. Mais avant que ton père ne se fasse emprisonné par Yozora, il t'a envoyé dans le futur en un temps où 'équilibre entre le bien et le mal était restauré. Et comme tu lui as demandé, avant cela, il a supprimé tes souvenirs et ton immortalité. Il a extirpé les pouvoir de ton corps et les as libérés dans la nature. Et c'est ce que je suis. Mais maintenant que tu as appris tout cela, je vais pouvoir disparaître. Je voulais juste que tu connaisses la vérité, mais les souvenirs restent avec moi. C'est ce que tu avais demandé, après tout.

-Je viens d'un lointain passé, alors... De l'époque de la naissance de la Volonté des Yeux...

-...

-Je pourrais en savoir un peu plus ?

-Sur ?

-Le passé. Pas le mien, celui de mon père. Celui de la magie de l'époque et des vingt Maîtres de ce temps.

-Ce passé, alors... Avant que la guerre de l'équilibre ne se déclenche, enfin avant qu'elle ne refasse surface depuis quelques dizaines d'années, la magie était considérée comme un moyen. Un moyen de vivre, un moyen de travailler, un moyen d'aimer et un moyen de sourire. La magie était belle, à cette époque, avant qu'elle ne soit pervertie par ces gens... Mais heureusement, les quelques familles fondatrices -celles dont le dirigeant originel a participé à la création de l'Académie des Maîtres- ont fait disparaître -pour ne pas dire assassiner violemment- les magiciens qui sombraient. C'est à cause de cet incident que la magie a commencé à se faire de plus en plus rare au point de se faire oublier du peuple au fil du temps.

-Et mon père, pour quel moyen utilisait-il la magie ?

-Oh, pour faire pousser des fleurs, simplement. Des fleurs de lys. Et un arbre, aussi. L'arbre prison, l'arbre du pendu, l'arbre tombeau. Ton père était très apprécié. C'est lui qui est à l'origine du cimetière où tu te feras enterrer. C'est lui qui a planté l'arbre au pied duquel Roxas va mourir...

-...

-...

-Et les Maîtres ?

-Les Maîtres ? Ils étaient vingt. La guerre n'existait que dans la face caché de ce monde alors ils s'entendaient très bien. Leur magie à eux aussi était très belle. Je me souviens encore du spectacle que nous offraient ceux-là, avec leurs animaux faits de lumière, toujours aussi mystérieux avec leurs masques qui semblaient même symboliser leur vrai visage... Je trouve dommage que tu ais voulu ne plus te souvenir de tout ça, mais si tu t'en rappelais, tu ne pourrais plus voir le monde, ta femme et tes enfants de la même manière.

-Tu... tu penses que je devrais faire quoi, maintenant ?

-Ah, ça. Peut-être jouer aux cartes, si tu te dépêches.

* * *

-Connais-tu Ventus et Roxas ?

-Ce sont mes enfants, tu devrais le savoir.

-Je ne parle pas d'eux, mais de ceux d'après.

-Je ne vois pas...

-Et bien, c'est normal, puisque tu seras mort à leur naissance. Bien que tu sois un être exceptionnel, j'ai... tu as choisis de mourir comme tout le monde, comme ta mère, ta femme et tes enfants.

-Comment les connais-tu, alors ?

-Je ne suis qu'une image, alors si je n'existe pas vraiment, je n'ai pas de raison de savoir certaines choses qui n'existent pas encore non plus.

-Et donc, qui sont-ils ?

-La falaise aura disparu, mais ils continueront de contempler les paysages qu'elle offrait. Voyons, Luxord, ils sont le futur !

-Et le mien s'est presque terminé. Tu es une image, non ? Alors tout ce que j'ai vécu dans ce passé, tout ce que j'ai vu... c'en était aussi une, pas vrai ? D'image.

-C'est exact, et c'est pourquoi après avoir passé dix mois dans ce coma, tu vas mourir. D'ailleurs, il va être l'heure.

-Très bien, alors au revoir, je vais rejoindre le point de non-existence. Juste, une dernière chose : quel est ton nom ? Quel est notre véritable nom ?

-Mon nom est...


	19. Il se doit de parler d'elle (1)

**Il se doit de parler d'elle (1) :** "_Vivre magicienne"_

« Ça m'arrivait très souvent, de me retrouver là, la nuit, à regarder les étoiles. Cette ville était appelée "Ville de l'Illusion", à cause de son changement constant, de son besoin de se renouveler, de détruire des bâtiments même si c'est pour reconstruire les mêmes derrière. Mais il y avait ce banc, ici, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de cette course au développement à laquelle seule cette ville participait. Ce banc était en bois clair, vieux et moussu, sale et dégradé. Mais j'aimais m'y asseoir à ces heures tardives où plus personne n'était dehors. J'y levais la tête et pouvais apercevoir le ciel nocturne. »

« Je ne me souviens pas à partir de quand j'ai commencé à ne plus dormir et à déambuler dans les rues qui semblaient différentes, chaque nuit, et à déposer des bouquets de fleurs devant les portes pour faire plaisir aux gens quand ils se lèveraient. En fait, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis : je me sentais mal à l'aise à l'idée de tout savoir sur leur vie et eux rien de la mienne. En fonction des époques, le rapport à la magie était très différent, et pendant mon enfance se livrait la guerre d'équilibre entre le bien et le mal, si bien que les personnes sans pouvoirs n'arrivaient ni ne souhaitaient faire la différence entre les deux et les détestaient au même point bien que des grands magiciens se battaient pour eux. Mais je ne voulais pas leur en vouloir : la haine engendrant la haine, au bout d'un moment, plus personne ne se souvient de son origine jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Mais moi, j'aimais les gens pour leurs sourires, alors c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas vraiment avoir d'amis, pour que je n'ai pas à faire peur à des personnes à qui je tenais. Et quand je pense qu'à peine un millier d'années plus tard, les magiciens sont de nouveau reconnus comme des citoyens, mais en plus de cela, en tant que haute classe sociale, j'en reviendrais presque à regretter d'être née à mon époque. »

« La Ville de l'Illusion n'était au départ qu'un regroupement de petites maisons voulant s'isoler du monde. À chaque fois qu'une nouvelle personne trouvait ce hameau caché, il y construisait sa maison pour lui aussi disparaître de la circulation. Au fil des années, de plus en plus de personnes arrivait dans ce coin secret au point d'en devenir un village, puis une ville, puis l'endroit le plus puissant du pays. On raconte que les descendants des habitants des quatre premières maisons seraient toujours quelque part, en ville ou dans les souterrains. C'est effectivement le cas puisque j'en fais moi-même parti. Mais contrairement aux autres qui ont gardé l'envie d'ermitage de leurs ancêtres, moi je ne me cache pas, j'aime les gens et, comme je l'ai dit, leur offre des fleurs. »

« Mes amis étaient venus chez moi, ce soir-là. J'habitais au dernier étage de l'un des seuls immeubles construits à cette époque. J'étais sur le balcon et comme toujours, je regardais le ciel nocturne. L'un de mes amis est venu me rejoindre et à commencé à me parler. Il me disait vouloir devenir une étoile pour éclairer la personne qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle faisait ses promenades nocturnes. Il parlait de moi et je l'avais compris. Mais étant magicienne, je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste s'il apprenait que je l'étais, s'il faisait connaissance avec celle que j'étais vraiment. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il gâche sa vie pour une fille aussi idiote et que c'était elle qui devait se changer en étoile pour veiller sur lui. Et puis alors, mon ami a soudainement disparu devant mes yeux et je me suis rappelé qu'à cette heure-là, il était sûrement ivre-mort pour oublier que même s'il était chez moi, il était encore loin de ma personne et de son amour réciproque. Mais la voix a retenti de nouveau : « ça ne me dérange pas que tu deviennes une étoile : tu pourras être avec moi, dans le ciel nocturne ».

* * *

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va. Et toi, pas trop fatigué ?

-Si, un peu, mais on s'en fiche de ça. Tu viens d'enterrer le dernier de tes amis, c'est de toi qu'il faut s'occuper, aujourd'hui.

-Des amis...

-Oui, ceux que tu as eu, ceux qui sont restés, ceux qui t'ont aimé. Ils ont compris qui tu étais et ne t'ont rien dit sur le fait que tu ais été magicienne.

-De si bonnes personnes... Et le monde est en train de changer pour le pire.

-La magie se pervertie mais l'Organisation a tranché : le monde a quelques décennies pour se repentir, sinon nous enverrons les familles primordiales.

-Qui sont-elles ?

-On les appelle aussi "familles fondatrices". Elles existent depuis très longtemps, bien que je sois tout de même plus vieux qu'elles. Ces familles descendent de ces animaux, de ces règles... de ces Unions... Mieux vaut de pas connaître l'envers du décors, mieux vaut ne pas s'intéresser de trop prêt aux Unions...

* * *

-Je veux aller autre part.

-Le ciel s'étend de partout autour du monde, je te suivrais partout où tu le veux.

-Je veux aller là où vivront nos descendants.

-Il faut que je reste caché, je suis un Maître, après tout.

-Je veux un endroit pour notre fille.

-Personne ne doit me connaître.

-Yozora, je veux un enfant.

-Même nos descendants ne doivent pas savoir que j'existe encore. Seuls les Treize sont censés vivre encore, scellés dans les yeux des descendants de ma sœur.

-Je t'aime.

-Viens dans mes bras.

-Je ne suis plus reliée à la vie.

-On viens d'enterrer le dernier de tes amis.

-Je n'ai plus de raison de venir ici.

-Je t'aime.

-Le soleil est une étoile.

-Il est temps d'avoir un enfant.

-Je dois rejoindre le ciel.

-Une fille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis une étoile, l'étoile dans le ciel nocturne.

-Je veux que notre famille grandisse, je veux voir nos petits-enfants, nos arrières petits-enfants et plus loin encore !

-Mais je dois veiller sur toi quand tu dors, je dois regarder le monde quand tu as les yeux clos.

-Le soleil est une étoile, après tout.

-C'est pour quoi je continuerai encore et toujours, toujours, le jour.

-Tu n'as pas à t'épuiser.

-Je suis la jeune femme qui marche dans les rues, la nuit.

-Assise sur le banc, à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

-Tes yeux sont si beaux...

-Veille à ne pas trop veiller. Pense à ne pas trop penser. Toi aussi, tu dois rêver.

-Tu es mon rêve, tu es ma nuit.

-Rêver d'un monde où la magie brillera.

-Rêver de toi... nu.

-Avec toi.

-Il est temps...

-D'avoir un enfant.


	20. Il se doit de parler d'elle (2)

**Il se doit de parler d'elle (2) :** "_Vingt-et-unième"_

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là.

-Parce que j'ai un grand rôle dans l'histoire du monde. Alors je ne peux pas mourir.

-Vous trouvez ça long, le temps ?

-Oui et non. Non parce qu'il y a Yozora avec moi, oui parce qu'en ce moment, il dort. Mais je ne veux pas le réveiller, qu'est-ce que sont quelques millénaires de sommeil quand on doit veiller sur le monde à jamais ?

-Qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps ? Je veux dire, sans lui...

-J'ai élevé ma fille, Kairi puis sa fille à elle, Kairi. Et j'ai continué d'élever mes descendants directes, toutes portant le même prénom pour ne pas que je mélange les fils du temps en leur parlant. Quand on a connu autant de générations, la mémoire peut faire défaut. Surtout que même avec mon immortalité, tant que Yozora continuera de dormir, mon corps continuera de vieillir.

-Mais vous redeviendrez jeune dès ouvrira les yeux. Vous ne le voulez pas ?

-Pas encore. Je sens tout le poids des années sur mon dos, mais il est encore bien trop léger comparé à ce que ressent Yozora.

-Que vous faut-il d'autre pour vous décider à le revoir, alors ?

-Un avenir où il aura le droit de dormir la nuit, lui aussi.

-Que la nuit dorme la nuit ? Est-ce véritablement possible ?

-Je ne le sais pas, mais peut-être si quelqu'un pouvait ouvrir les yeux le jour, si quelqu'un pouvait partager son travail...

-Vous pensez à une personne en particulier ?

-J'ai parlé de mon histoire avec Yozora à Kairi. Je lui ai parlé de mon ciel nocturne. Alors elle s'est mise à chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider de la même manière que Yozora l'a fait pour moi. Elle l'a trouvé, il s'appelle Sora.

-Elle a trouvé un ciel...

-Si seulement ils pouvaient s'envoler tout là-haut et regarder le monde vivre sous un nouveau jour...

-Vous l'avez guidée pour cela, alors ils le feront.

-Je l'espère...

* * *

-Vous êtes vraiment sûre ?

-Oui.

-Mais vous savez, je n'ai presque jamais utilisé la magie.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Les seules fois où je l'ai utilisée étaient à usage strictement personnel.

-Les plus grands magiciens ont le droit d'être un peu... égoïstes. Sinon la longueur de votre vie vous fatiguerait et vous déprimerait.

-Comme Yozora...

-Exactement. De plus, comme vous avez utilisé la magie pour lui, ce n'est pas vraiment un usage personnel.

-Nous sommes mariés alors ses affaires sont aussi les miennes.

-Exactement, et c'est pour cela que vous devez nous rejoindre : pour vous occuper des mêmes affaires que lui.

-Vous dîtes que ce n'est pas grave de n'avoir que très peu utilisé la magie, mais je suis censée en devenir un Maître.

-Un Maître de la magie est certes, très puissant, mais son pouvoir ne vient pas en un claquement de doigt. Même si maintenant les apprentis Maître passent par l'Académie, qui leur apprend tout ce dont ils doivent savoir sur la magie, nous avons conclu que vous étiez digne de faire parti de cette organisation, pour votre compréhension particulière du monde et de la magie. Après tout, vous n'avez pas hésité une seule seconde à devenir une étoile pour Yozora.

-Je n'en suis pas réellement devenue une, c'était plus un sens figuré. Enfin, c'est compliqué. Mais j'ai seulement aidé Yozora à regarder les autres dormir. Nous n'étions même pas toutes les nuits dans la voûte céleste.

-Vous avez accompagné un être cher dans son travail difficile et vous avez même pris sa place, certaines fois.

-Justement, je ne me suis occupé que de lui pendant ces quelques milliers d'années.

-C'est faux : vous avez fondé le village de magiciens du nord et vous y avez passé toutes vos journées.

-C'est seulement parce que Yozora dormait.

-Et vous, alors ? Au lieu de dormir, vous jouiez avec votre petite-fille

-C'est ma descendante bien plus lointaine, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Quand bien même, vous vous occupiez d'elle et des autres enfants du village. Et bien que vous ayez effacé l'histoire lointaine de la magie, vous avez formé tout le monde à son apprentissage.

-Mais je suis partie.

-Seulement après avoir guidé Kairi dans la voie de votre succession, vous n'aviez donc plus la nécessité d'y rester. De plus, après tout ce temps, personne ne peut vous en vouloir.

-...

-Vous hésitez encore ?

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, concrètement ?

-Vous serez le vingt-et-unième Maître de la magie et le vingt-deuxième a déjà été choisi, bien qu'il ne prendra fonction que dans quelques dizaines d'années. De plus, mes semblables et moi-même sommes aussi là pour vous aider. Avec un si grand nombre de personnes, vous n'aurez pas à travailler tout le temps. Et comme la magie du monde a disparu, cela réduit encore plus la quantité de travail.

-Yozora travaille toutes les nuits et ce, depuis bien avant notre rencontre.

-C'est normal puisqu'il s'agit-là de son destin. Il est guidé par le symbole de croix, personne ne peut rien y faire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, le "symbole de croix" ?

-C'est une lettre d'une langue ancienne, celle de l'époque de la naissance de Yozora et de mon maître. Mais c'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, désolée.

-...

-Mais par rapport à votre travail, vous pourriez continuer à veiller sur la nuit avec Yozora, si vous le souhaitez. Après tout, une fois Maître, vous deviendrez notre égale et pourrez prendre les décisions qui vous plairont. Mais s'il y a une chose que vous devez absolument savoir, c'est qu'il faut empêcher au mieux au cycle de se répéter. Je parle de la prophétie inarrêtable que mon maître a vu de ses yeux. "Les Ténèbres vaincrons et la Lumière s'éteindra". Seulement, la Lumière renaît toujours dans le cœur des enfants avant de se faire, irrémédiablement, détruire une nouvelle fois.

-Kairi et Sora sont morts sans avoir eu de descendance - ce qui m'attriste profondément quant à ma volonté qu'ils deviennent eux aussi des veilleurs pour ne pas que Yozora fasse ce travail tout seul. Et les autres protagonistes de cette histoire sont soit morts sans enfants, soit avec eux. La nouvelle génération n'a donc aucun lien avec les précédentes. Peut-être que rien ne se passera ?

-On ne peut pas savoir, il faut que l'on soit toujours préparés.

-Je le sais.

-Ça veut dire que vous vous êtes décidée ?

-Oui, je rejoins votre organisation.

-Alors bienvenue chez nous.

-Merci. Et... dîtes, je vous ai déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Moi ? Je ne pense pas. Mais peut-être un de mes semblables.

-Vous êtes un rêve, pas vrai ?

-On nous appelle "Esprit", mais c'est le même principe. À l'époque de l'équilibre du bien et du mal, il existait aussi des Cauchemars, ce sont des Esprits des Ténèbres.

-Je crois que j'en ai vu. J'avais déjà rejoint Yozora à cette époque.

-Ils sont terrifiants, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous trouvez ?

-Les Cauchemars... ils étaient comme moi, mais n'avaient aucune contrainte. Après les avoir vu faire, j'ai pris peur de savoir de quoi j'étais capable.

-C'est pour cela que vous devez accompagner un Maître de la magie, non ? Pour ne pas sombrer dans les Ténèbres.

-C'est exact, et je suis extrêmement reconnaissante à mon maître et créateur d'être à mes côtés. J'espère que vous vous occuperez bien de votre Esprit.

-Bien sûr, que je le ferais. Après tout, vous aussi nous aidez à ne pas sombrer.


	21. Les Oracles - Les larmes des masques

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** Les Oracles - "_Les larmes des masques"_

« Ils sont appelés "Oracles", c'est même moi qui leur ai donné ce nom. Ils étaient l'espoir du futur, mais rien ne se construit sans douleur »

* * *

Ils y avait beaucoup de magiciens, à l'époque. Il était même presque aussi courant de naître avec la magie dans son corps qu'avec du simple sang dans ses veines. Mais toute cette magie devait être maîtrisée, contrôlée, pour ne pas qu'il n'arrive de mal. Après tout, la guerre d'équilibre existait toujours, le Maître des Maîtres l'avait bien dit. Alors pour éviter de faire sombrer le monde dans les Ténèbres, il fallait que tout le monde sache quoi faire avec la magie qui lui avait été offerte. Alors ces cinq grands sorciers sont arrivés et ont bâti l'Académie, cette immense structure dans le centre du pays, en plein cœur d'une plaine qui deviendra une immense forêt des millénaires plus tard. L'Académie se scindait en cinq parties, chacune relevant de l'autorité du sorcier qui la gérait. Cinq parties pour cinq unités d'enseignement.

Chacun des sorciers portait toujours le masque d'un animal, qui devint le symbole de la discipline du magicien. Il y eut donc l'unité Unicornis, de la Licorne, la partie d'Ira ; Anguis, du serpent, la partie d'Invi ; Ursus, de l'ours, la partie d'Aced, Leopardus, du léopard, la partie de Gula ainsi que Vulpes, du renard, la partie d'Ava. Avec ces cinq branches chacune dans une aile différente, l'Académie ressemblait à une étoile avec, en son centre, la Tour de l'horloge, là où se trouvaient les bureaux d'administrations ainsi que les dortoirs et les réfectoires. Bien qu'aucun des magiciens n'ait jamais arboré un masque de ce type, l'emblème de la partie étudiante de cette tour était un bouc. Il y a eu de nombreuses théories faites par les élèves, là-dessus. La plus répandue était qu'un sixième grand sorcier allait faire son apparition mais elle a été réfutée par tous les sorciers déjà présents et effectivement, il n'y en a jamais eu.

Les enseignements d'Unicornis étaient basés sur la confiance en soi et l'art de diriger un groupe. La magie n'était que très peu utilisée durant ces cours, seulement pour apprendre à la maîtriser et justement, pour savoir comment ne pas la faire se manifester sans qu'on ne le veuille. Ces cours étaient très théoriques, si bien que cette aile de l'Académie possédait sa propre bibliothèque. Il y avait même quelques personnes normales qui venaient assister aux cours tant la magie était peu utilisée.

Anguis, au contraire, proposait des leçons plus centrés sur la magie, bien que l'habileté naturelle était tout de même nécessaire. Couture, médecine, arts, Invi avait l'air de savoir tout faire avec ses mains et la magie était là pour magnifier et faciliter le travail. Il fallait faire preuve du parfait équilibre pour réussir dans son domaine.

Ursus aussi utilisait un certain équilibre entre magie et force pure, mais dans le cadre du combat. Après tout, il faut se souvenir que même si elle est tapis dans les Ténèbres, la guerre est toujours présente et il faut s'y préparer alors pas même le plus fort des étudiants n'était ménagé.

Leopardus était la seule unité d'enseignement à sélectionner ses élèves : tout le monde ne pouvait pas y accéder et c'était mieux de cette manière. Aucun étudiant y ayant accès n'avait le droit d'en parler et les sorciers étaient tout aussi secrets là-dessus. Toute société avait sa part d'ombre et elle se trouvait là-dedans. Les enseignements allaient de la simple étude de la fraude au cambriolage en pleine nuit. La meilleure manière d'éduquer un justicier n'est-elle pas de le mettre directement devant un crime ?

Vulpes était entièrement basée sur la magie, sur tous les contrôles possible que l'on pouvait avoir sur elle. Le soin, le feu, et même voler dans les airs. Tout devenait accessible avec la magie et Ava répétait sans cesse qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser ces dons pour soi-même.

Il était possible d'entrer dans plusieurs unités d'enseignement, mais la plupart des étudiants avaient déjà bien assez à faire avec une seule. Mais ceux qui ont pu aller voir dans les autres sont devenus les meilleurs.

Vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec ces discipines ? Parce que moi si : "même si elle est tapis dans les Ténèbres, la guerre est toujours présente". Les leaders d'Ira pour commander, les médecins d'Invi pour soigner, les soldats d'Aced pour combattre, les espions de Gula pour passer les lignes ennemies et les mages d'Ava, pour les détruire à distance. L'Académie était un lieu d'apprentissage mais surtout un centre de formation. Vous avez déjà entendu le terme "Union" ? Il s'agit de l'origine des familles fondatrices de la magie. Une origine sortie du sang. Car en effet, il ne fallait sélectionner que les meilleurs pour ne pas se retrouver avec des magiciens inutiles. Le dernier jour de son activité, l'Académie a enfermé à l'intérieur tous les étudiants en les soumettant à un combat à mort entre eux. Je ne vous raconte pas l'horreur que c'était... Ah, et vous savez ? Deux personnes sans magie ont été sélectionnées ! Une venant des cours d'Ira, et l'autre de ceux de Gula.

Les Unions sont nées dans le sang et le désespoir et pourtant, elles ont été créées dans le but de protéger le monde. C'est la raison pour laquelle les cinq Maîtres n'ont pas rejoint le camp des Ténèbres quand la guerre de l'équilibre à commencer à reprendre de l'ampleur, après des dizaines d'années. Et par leur faute. Les familles primordiales étaient une assurance pour la Lumière dans son combat contre les Ténèbres. Une assurance qui réglerait les problèmes petit à petit. Elles n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour combattre directement les Treize sorciers qui ont été choisis pour prendre part aux Ténèbres mais elles pouvaient, dans l'ombre, empêcher le Mal de progresser. Nombre de personnes sont mortes à cause d'elles mais elles le méritaient, d'après le jugement des Maîtres qui les dirigeaient. Mais ce jugement pouvait être mauvais en parfaite connaissance de cause. Après tout, ce sont eux qui ont organisé la guerre interne dans l'Académie. Cette guerre qui a été si violente, si inhumaine... les cœurs de tous les élèves criant à l'unisson à la mort de leurs congénères, et hurlant plus fort encore, les cœurs des cinq Maîtres, ne regrettant même pas le champ de bataille qu'ils avaient créé, réveillant les Ténèbres tapies dans les mystères du monde, les rappelant à retourner se battre contre la Lumière. Généralement, on qualifie les Ténèbres d'ombres, mais il s'agit plutôt du sang s'écoulant d'un montagne de cadavre, d'un dirigeant appréciant un peu trop l'alcool et les belles courbes ou même d'un vieux souvenir que personne ne veut voir refaire surface. Un souvenir caché, emprisonné par le Sceau du Dissident. Cependant, il est tout de même vrai que les Ténèbres peuvent apparaître sous la forme d'ombres. Et là où elles surgissent en premiers sont les plus grandes sources de Lumière. Après tout, plus on s'approche de la lumière plus notre ombre s'agrandit. Et avant ce tragique événement, tous les étudiants sont d'accord pour dire que leurs Maître étaient la leur, de lumière-guide.

« C'est justement parce qu'ils étaient à l'origine du retour de la guerre de l'équilibre que je les ai appelés "Oracles". Car ils sont de ceux qui savent exactement ce qu'ils font même s'ils doivent sombrer dans les abysses pour un moment. Bien qu'ils apportent la joie autour d'eux, ils sont en réalité les êtres les plus tristes que je connaisse. Et, mes yeux permettant de voir le futur, je connais vraiment beaucoup de personnes. C'est leur masque qui les protège. On ne peut ni les voir pleurer ni les voir sombrer en plein cœur de Mal. Même s'ils en souffrent directement, c'est leur manière d'apporter la félicité en ce monde. »

« Maître Gula de la gourmandise. Parce que c'est le seul moyen qui lui reste de se faire vomir, les bras démembrés ne lui faisant plus aucun effet. »

« Maître Invi de l'envie. Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour elle de s'intéresser aux autres sans qu'une épée de glace recouverte de sang ne les sépare. »

« Maître Ava de l'avarice. Parce que c'est le seul moyen qu'elle aie pour ne pas se sentir seule, ses possessions étant toujours là dans ses dépressions. »

« Maître Ira de la colère. Parce que c'est le seul moyen qu'il aie pour se sentir coupable de ce qu'il fait, de se crier dessus quand il est seul. »

« Maître Aced de la paresse. Parce que c'est le seul moyen qui lui reste de ne pas penser à qui il devrait arracher la vie le lendemain. »

« Oui, les Oracles ne sont ni blancs ni noirs, seulement un espèce de gris sale, comme le travail dont ils ont choisi de se charger. "Mieux vaut le faire soit-même que de laisser un innocent s'occuper des pires péchés", d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit. »

Ira

Nous venons de loin, de quelque part d'autre, même si à l'origine, c'est ici que nous sommes nés : dans le cœur de ce royaume, là où nous avons implanté notre Académie. Notre village de naissance a été détruit au début de la première partie de la guerre de l'équilibre. C'est pour cela que nous avons quitté le pays. Nous étions déjà amis à l'époque, tous les cinq. Mais une fois la frontière passée, nous nous sommes séparés et ne nous sommes plus parlés jusqu'à ce que nous revenions. Notre enfance au village était des plus paisibles, aucun Mal n'étant encore arrivé sur le monde. Les frontières des pays étaient même encore très floues, personne ne voulant s'approprier des territoires qui ne leur appartenaient pas. La magie de l'époque était encore différente des autres puisque là, c'est la source même de la magie que choisissait qui en était digne. Cette source était la fleur de lune : la sélénia du cœur, qui poussait au Nord dans les rivières gelées. Le premier à avoir reçu ces pouvoirs était T., celui que l'on pourrait qualifier de dirigeant du monde de l'époque. Si aucune frontière n'existait vraiment avant l'arrivée des Ténèbres alors il était normal de penser qu'une seule personne pourrait diriger le monde en entier. Et T. était si aimé que tout le monde trouvait cela normal, de plus qu'il était le seul a avoir acquis le don de la magie. Quand les Ténèbres sont arrivées, les fleurs de lune ont arrêté de pousser et seules les dix-huit dernières, encore florissantes, ont été offertes aux dix-huit Maîtres de la magie n'ayant pas encore obtenu leurs pouvoirs, dont nous faisons parti.

Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur notre vie avant la destruction de notre village. Nous étions juste cinq enfants adulant T. pour sa gentillesse et sa beauté. Il était souvent venu chez nous, profiter du grand air. On ne savait pas vraiment d'où il venait, on n'était même pas vraiment sûrs qu'il était de notre pays. Mais apparemment, toute l'Histoire vient de chez nous, alors aucun doute possible.

Mon histoire à moi, comme celle des quatre autres, ne commence justement pas dans notre pays mais quand nous l'avons quitté. Les Ténèbres ayant fait leur apparition, les frontières ont été concrétisées mais il n'y avait pas forcément de dirigeant pour s'occuper de chacun des pays. Alors j'y suis allé, j'ai choisi une petit garçon, un petite fille et leur ai appris comment gouverner de manière à voir la Lumière briller dans les vitraux du palais. Tous les enfants que j'ai croisé sont devenus les rois et les reines protégeant leurs frontières. L'un d'eux est même allé dans le pays de mes origines, où T. avait démissionné de son poste, prêt à combattre les Ténèbres à lui seul. Je m'étais élevé au rang de maître des dirigeants du monde et être de bienveillance. La Lune a donc décidé de me choisir comme l'un de ces élus en soufflant l'une de ses fleurs jusque dans ma tasse de thé. Comprenant que ma mission en dehors était terminé, je suis rentré chez moi, espérant y retrouver mes amis perdus de vue afin d'aider T. à combattre le Mal. Mais nous étions arrivés trop tard, le premier Maître choisi par la Lune s'était sacrifié pour dissiper les Ténèbres, souhaitant protéger son aimé ainsi que ses deux élèves : celui qui était Innomé ainsi que son frère, Yozora. C'est pour éviter un autre sacrifice d'un Maître de la magie que nous avons choisi de fonder l'Académie.

Je ne connais de l'histoire des autres que ce qu'ils ont raconté. Aced a voyagé pour former les enfants à se battre, le Mal ayant déclenché des guerres entre les pays où je n'ai pas pu aller. Nous devions les en empêcher puisque notre but était de rétablir le monde uni. Mais il en a conclu, comme chacun de nous, qu'on ne pouvait rien régler sans se faire entendre. Et le meilleur moyen de parler assez fort était de gagner, quitte à tuer de nombreuses personnes. Il a fournit des armes, entraîné des magiciens et participé aux conseils de guerre pour l'unique raison de faire gagner les pays dont on avait le contrôle. Quand le Mal s'en prend aux gens, il n'est plus possible de négocier : seule la voie des armes est encore possible.

Ava, quand elle est parti, faisait d'horrible cauchemars. C'était une prémonition de la mort de T.. Elle le voyait attaché à deux barres de métal, plantées en croix dans la terre, dont l'une des deux était tordu sur un bout. Elle entendait T. crier « ils arrivent ! Il faut que plus personne ne ferme un œil ou ce sera la fin ! ». À cette époque, il n'y avait que trois Maîtres de la Magie : T., l'Innommé -que certains appellent « le Maître »- ainsi que Yozora. Elle avait compris que le message que lui criait T. dans son rêve désignait le dernier, celui qui veille sur la nuit. En fait, quelques années auparavant, l'Innommé avait créé des créatures appelées « Esprits ». Quand, après l'avoir longtemps cherché, Ava a trouvé Yozora, il lui a annoncé que les Esprits avaient commencé à se changer en Cauchemars et à s'étendre dans les rêves des gens. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait que plus personne ne dorme. Alors Yozora a utilisé son pouvoir pour faire veiller le monde mais l'absence de la possibilité de dormir renforçait le Mal dans le cœur de tous. Au moins, les Cauchemars ne pouvaient plus agir... bien que cette situation ne pourrait pas durer longtemps et Yozora serait obligé de relâcher son pouvoir.

Invi, comme toujours, veillait à l'équilibre. Même en plein cœur de la guerre du Monde, elle s'efforçait de contrebalancer le Mal avec le bien en aidant chaque personne sans distinction avec tous les médecins du monde avec elle. Son travail n'était pas de prendre part à la guerre mais, comme nous tous, d'utiliser l'entièreté de ses talents peu importe ce qui arrivait. Pour elle : la médecine pour les blessés, la couture pour les vêtements déchirés par la guerre, les arts pour faire renaître la joie dans les yeux de tous. Elle était comme la mère de chacun qui s'occupait de ses enfants qui se battaient entre eux.

Si moi, Aced et Invi étions reconnus de tous dans chaque pays de ce monde, Ava était restée secrète dans sa recherche du Maître de la nuit. Et il restait Gula. Si nous autres avons été choisi par la Lune pour devenir Maîtres, lui est directement allé dans les rivières gelées pour se servir. La sélénia du cœur ne pouvait être cueillie que par une personne digne de recevoir son pouvoir. En lisant dans le cœur du garçon, la Lune a tout de suite accepté de lui en offrir une. Elle savait tout le mal qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle savait le nombre de personnes qui allaient mourir de sa main. Mais pour que les enfants choisis par Ira accèdent au pouvoir, pour que les pays choisis par Aced gagnent à chaque fois même face à un ennemi plus fort et pour qu'aucune mauvaise personne ne s'approche des protégés d'Invi... il fallait bien que quelqu'un sacrifie sa Lumière pour vaincre le Mal dans son propre territoire.

Quand le Mal s'est enfui, voyant arriver cinq nouveaux Maître de la magie, nous sommes retournés sur notre terre de naissance avec pour seul but d'en finir avec les Ténèbres. Nous avons construit l'Académie, conscients des sacrifices qu'ils nous restaient à faire.

Aced

Nous savons que la guerre de l'équilibre a été relancée par notre faute mais nous n'avions pas le choix : il nous fallait une armée pour combattre les Ténèbres et peu nous importaient les sacrifices. Les Unions ont été créées puis nous les avons cachées partout dans le pays, détruisant au passage l'Académie. Mais tous les corps brûlant à l'intérieur ont laissé échapper le Mal venant de leurs rêves brisés et les Cauchemars sont de nouveau apparus. Il y en avait tellement, par notre faute, que même Yozora ne pouvait pas les empêcher d'agir, comme la dernière fois, puisqu'ils s'attaquaient même aux personnes éveillées. Alors avec l'Union Ursus, j'ai parcouru le pays pour les détruire. Mais ils avaient une telle puissance... la population prenait peur même en nous voyant, comprenant qu'un combat sans pitié allait avoir lieu dans leurs rues. Et leur peur et leur haine engendrait de nouveaux Cauchemars, nous menant dans une guerre sans fin.

À présent, nous étions vingt Maîtres de la magie. Bien que les gens continuaient de nous haïr, les Cauchemars étaient de moins en moins présent et la Lumière devenait de plus en plus puissante. Lumière, justement, l'une des vingt Maîtres de la magie, nous a informé que si les Ténèbres perdaient complètement leur puissance, elles n'existeraient plus et l'équilibre serait irréversiblement rompu. Si cela arrivait, le cœur de chaque personne serait perdu, ne possédant plus sa part de Ténèbres et cela détruirait peu à peu l'esprit de tous, avant que le monde lui-même de se détruise. Tous les cœurs sont liés et s'ils sombrent tous, ils entraîneront le cœur du monde avec eux. Pour éviter que cela n'arrive, la Lune, source de le magie, possède le pouvoir de purger le monde et de lui accorder un nouveau départ, pour retrouver l'équilibre le plus complet. Si cela arrivait, il serait possible que la Lune choisisse que pour que ni la Lumière ni les Ténèbres ne prenne le dessus, de faire disparaître les êtres humains.

Pour que le monde retrouve son équilibre, nous avons dû prendre un décision terrifiante : treize d'entre nous devront prendre part aux Ténèbres et nous devrons nous combattre jusqu'à ce que l'équilibre soit retrouvé. Cela ne devait pas être compliqué mais nous avions oublié un détail important : la Mal. Même s'il appartenait aux Ténèbres, nous devions l'éradiquer, quitte à ce que la Lumière soit trop puissante pour un temps. C'est le Mal qui est à l'origine de tout ce qui arrive. C'est lui qui cherche à ce que les Ténèbres prennent le pouvoir. C'est lui qui entre dans le cœur des gens pour les faire détester les magiciens. Nous avons passé des centaines d'années à le pourchasser mais il était de partout et donc indestructible. Mais nous avons fini par trouver un plan afin de le faire disparaître. C'était dangereux, les Ténèbres pourraient même être effacés mais c'était notre seule solution. Le Mal souhaitait le pouvoir alors nous l'avons attiré dans le cœur des Treize. S'il voulait les posséder tous en même temps, il devait se concentrer exclusivement sur eux et donc délaisser le reste du monde. Une fois fait, les Treize ont momentanément perdu l'esprit, jusqu'à ce que Yozora les enferme dans les yeux de sa sœur. Le plan initial était de les laisser le Mal libre pendant un certain temps afin que les Ténèbres reprennent du pouvoir sur la Lumière et de ne les enfermer qu'après pour maintenir l'équilibre plus efficacement. Mais Yozora n'a pas eu cette patience : il était le gardien de la nuit et ne pouvait pas supporter ce que les Treize pouvaient faire sous l'emprise du Mal, lui qui voyait tout depuis le ciel nocturne. Alors il a préféré lancer la phase finale du plan sans attendre.

Heureusement pour nous, même si les Ténèbres venaient de perdre Treize grands sorciers ainsi que le Mal, son pouvoir le plus fort, la population avait déjà une haine tellement puissante envers la magie qui détruisait leur vie depuis plusieurs centaines d'années que l'équilibre ne s'est pas rompu. Cependant, nous n'avions pas pensée à une chose capitale : les magiciens qui sont apparus entre la fin des guerres entre les différents nouveaux pays et la création de l'Académie, grâce à la Lune qui avait décidé de bénir certaine personnes de manière moindre que les Maîtres, ont aussi été pris pour cible par la haine des gens. Nous n'y avions pas réfléchi, trop occupés à vouloir supprimer le Mal, et ils en subissaient les conséquences. Nous étions désolés pour eux mais c'était trop tard, nous ne pouvions rien y faire. D'autant plus que maintenant que les Treize avaient été enfermés, nous avions décidés de disparaître nous aussi pour que les Cauchemars arrivent de moins en moins au fur et à mesure du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent dans l'oubli avec nous.

Que peuvent bien faire sept sorciers Maîtres de la magie pendant tous ces millénaires ? Et bien c'est très simple : même si vous ne vous voyez plus, même si vous nous haïssez toujours, nous sommes toujours là à veiller sur vous. Nous, les cinq Oracles, envoyons les familles primordiales pour orienter le monde vers le bien. Yozora, maintenant endormi, a légué sa place d'observateur de nuit à sa femme. L'Innommé a continué d'écrire le Livre des Prophéties, manuscrit où il racontait tout ce qu'il voyait de son Œil omniscient et Lumière refuse toujours de devenir Maître, se sentant coupable de léguer à ses descendants le devoir de porter en eux les treize sorciers du Mal. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps avance, que la magie évolue et que les mentalités changent, nous avons remarqué un élément intrigant : la Lumière et les Ténèbres ont disparu. Aucun des deux n'a pris la place de l'autre : ils se sont juste... volatilisés. L'Innommé est venu nous voir pour nous montrer un passage de son livre, celui qui répondait à toutes nos questions : c'était l'histoire de trois personnes, assis dans une tente à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Trois personnes que tout opposait étaient toujours ensemble, bien que parfois éloignés par leurs devoirs quotidien. Il n'était pas question de Lumière ou de Ténèbres, entre eux. Juste, d'un lien. Je vous ai déjà dit que tous les cœurs étaient connectés, même avec celui du monde. Et bien, à eux trois, ils ont trouvé la serrure qui permettait de faire le lien entre ces deux forces qui tentaient tant bien que mal de s'équilibrer. Mais une fois l'une et l'autre a traversé la barrière qui les séparaient, la Lumière et les Ténèbres se sont rendues compte qu'une fois mélangées, rien ne les distinguaient et donc aucune des deux forces ne pouvait prendre le dessus. C'est comme ça que s'est terminée la guerre de l'équilibre.

Grâce au pouvoir des liens, le Mal semblait avoir disparu et les Treize, enfermés dans les Yeux de leurs porteurs, n'avaient plus à servir les Ténèbres qui n'existaient maintenant plus. Mais ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas détruire le sceau qui les contenaient sous peine de tuer leur porteur. Ils seront libérés, un jour, par des porteurs tellement liés entre eux que la mort ne semblait pas les effrayer. Peut-être savaient-ils ce qu'ils risquaient... leur gardien, lui, n'en savait cependant rien. Le Mal qui sévissait depuis si longtemps, que nous avons espéré disparu était cependant toujours présent. Son cycle de meurtres avait tellement ralenti que nous l'avions cru éteint, mais il était là, le jour du massacre de l'île. Il était toujours dans le cœur des Treize mais après l'explosion des sceaux, ceux-ci ne le ressentaient plus. Est-ce que le sacrifice des porteurs des Yeux aura permis de le détruire véritablement ? Nous ne le savons pas et préférons rester sur nos gardes, au cas où.

Bien que rien ne semble lier la dernière génération des porteurs à la nouvelle qui allait arriver, nous avons choisi de nouveaux Maîtres pour que dans nos rangs aussi, se retrouve cette génération future. Les fleurs de lune ont cessé de pousser mais depuis la création du pouvoir des liens, une porte est apparue, menant à notre nouvelle Académie formant les futurs Maîtres. Et quoi de meilleur endroit pour devenir l'un des plus puissants sorciers que la Lune elle-même.

Ava

La Lune nous a choisi pour devenir des Maîtres de la magie et protéger l'équilibre entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Mais cela ne nous a pas fait peur, nous étions déjà impliqués dans cette guerre même sans nos pouvoirs. Et donc, nous les avons obtenus... Le symbole de croix existait encore à notre époque et nos magies ont été choisies en fonction. Surtout en étant Maître, les magiciens sont capables d'utiliser toutes les sortes de magie. Mais nous, en plus de cela, en possédons une spécifique.

L'Union Vulpes que je dirige a pour but de protéger certaines personnes contre le Mal et la mort. Mon pouvoir spécifique est donc d'illuminer le cœur des personnes. Cela peut paraître faible, voire inutile, mais cette magie est très dangereuse. Illuminer le cœur des gens... ce n'est pas simplement rendre le sourire, c'est effacer les Ténèbres avec une lumière si forte qu'il n'y a plus la moindre trace d'ombre. De plus, étant donné que je contrôle cette Lumière, j'ai la capacité de décider quelles Ténèbres supprimer. « Illuminer le cœur des gens »... ma magie spécifique est juste un lavage de cerveau, en fait. De la manipulation pure, sans mauvaise blague. Mais j'ai déjà fait tant de mal que ça ne changera rien à mes Ténèbres déjà grandes. Et puis, je peux toujours décider de les supprimer quand je veux.

Comme on le sait tous, Ira est censé être un leader. Mais comment arriver à diriger des personnes en ayant la capacité de les contrôler physiquement ? De devenir la personne sans pour autant être à l'intérieur ? Après mon pouvoir de contrôle mental, il est normal de se demander si nous faisons véritablement parti du côté de la Lumière. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de kamikazes qui se sont retrouvés des explosifs plein les mains dans un laboratoire de recherche un peu trop dangereux et sans avoir la moindre idée de comment ils étaient arrivés là.

Il est logique de pouvoir nous prendre pour des dieux, surtout quand Aced décide de sortir une chaîne de montagnes de nulle part pour protéger le sud du pays. Mais nos Unions s'étendant même à l'extérieur, notre cher voisin a très vite dû changer de dirigeant pour cause de « mort soudaine ». Très vite, des personnes voulant se cacher du monde se sont rendus dans les montagnes d'Aced pour y former un nouveau village, la Ville de l'Illusion ayant remplacé l'ancien refuge de ces personnes.

La magie d'Invi est tout aussi spectaculaire puisqu'elle est à même de contrôler la moindre particule d'eau. Pratique pour les cultures de chez nous... et pour les sécheresses des « mauvais » pays. Elle a même redessiné certaines frontières avec de nouvelles mers. Avoir Invi comme alliée est littéralement une question de vie ou de mort. Mais pour maintenir la Lumière, il faut savoir garder une certaine pression sur les pays alentours.

Ç'a toujours été Gula qui s'occupait des exécutions de nos plus grands ennemis. Son pouvoir spécifique était parfaitement adapté à la tâche puisqu'il avait complètement une allure divine. Gula était l'ombre et la foudre... littéralement. Il peut ne faire qu'un avec l'obscurité en se tapissant dans les murs ou les sols qu'elles occupent, lui accordant un champ d'action énorme, surtout la nuit. Et avec sa vitesse aussi rapide que celle d'un éclair, les assassinats de jours n'ont jamais été un problème non plus.

Nous sommes les cinq Oracles, Maîtres de la magie, protecteurs de la Lumière, élus par la Lune elle-même. Peu importe la noirceur de la magie qui nous identifie, seul compte ce que les autres savent de nous. C'est pourquoi nous portons tous un masque depuis toujours.

Invi

Qui que vous soyez, vous qui nous écoutez, vous nous prenez sûrement pour des imposteurs, pour des connards sans pitié qui prétendent lutter pour la Lumière tout en faisant parti du Mal. Mais vous ne savez pas tout, vous ne comprenez pas... Tout ce que nous avons fait était nécessaire ! Toutes ces morts, toute cette ruine... Nous savions ce que nous faisions : on ne peut pas jouer à l'apprenti sorcier si l'on est soi-même maître !

Peut-être est-ce un terme qui vous évoque quelque chose, un mot que vous avez déjà entendu. Une expression, pour être exacte : le symbole de croix, une tâche infâme qui incombe les plus fervents vassaux de la Lune, notre Cœur. Si tous nos cœurs sont liés, même à celui du monde, c'est pour que la Lune puisse veiller sur chacun... ainsi qu'avoir tout droit sur lui. Elle est l'incarnation de la magie et de la justice. Pour pouvoir décider qui doit vivre ou disparaître lors de la purge, elle se doit d'être à l'origine de toutes ces connections. La Lune n'est ni la Lumière ni les Ténèbres, elle est le Tout. Le passé, l'avenir et même ce qu'il y a après. Son seul but est de permettre la prospérité. Si nous sommes sous ses ordres, nous devons nous aussi faire abstraction du Bien et du Mal.

Notre symbole de croix est de protéger le Monde du déséquilibre pour que personne d'autre n'ait à le faire, est de guider les peuples pour que personne d'autre n'ait à le faire, est de supprimer des vies pour que personne d'autre n'ait à le faire, est de perdre son humanité, de devenir un animal à en perdre a tête... pour que personne d'autre n'ait à le faire.

Il y a toujours quelque part un sale boulot qui traîne. L'espionnage de concurrents, l'assassinat d'un rival, le vol de matériel de guerre d'un pays adverse... Un travail que n'importe qui pourrait faire, quelque chose entre la simplicité et la difficulté extrême. Mais tout ces n'importe qui faisant ces corvées si simples sombreront peu à peu dans les Ténèbres et nous ne pouvons l'accepter, alors ce sont nous et nos Unions qui nous en occupons. On parle d'un mal pour un bien : nous faisons le mal pour que les autres restent dans le bien.

Nous ne sommes pas des imposteurs...

Gula

Nous savons les morts que nous avons engendré. Nous savions qu'elles n'allaient pas être les dernières. Alors pour pouvoir faire semblant de sourire encore une fois, nous avons sorti les masques.

Nous avions perdu ce qui faisait de nous les habitants si joyeux de notre village. La plaine a laissé place à la forêt, repaire d'animaux sauvages, où nous avons fondé nos clans.

La licorne hurle de ne pas être réelle, l'ours souffre d'être toujours évité, le renard pleure de ne jamais donner confiance, le serpent se meurt d'inspirer le dégoût et le léopard est blessé d'être craint.

Ce n'est pas que dans le sens figuré, nous portons véritablement un masque pour que personne ne voit notre visage. Nous avons nous-même oublié à quoi il ressemblait, des milliers d'années ayant passé depuis que nous avons commencé à les porter définitivement. À l'origine, ils faisaient parti d'un jeu auquel nous jouions quand nous étions petits. Un jeu de notre invention appelé "la forteresse". Mais elle à fini par flamber, et notre village avec. Aucun d'entre nous n'a subi de brûlure mais c'est bien pour cacher nos visage défigurés que nous avons décidé de les porter pour toujours, à partir de ce moment-là. La chaleur nous empêchait de pleurer mais nos masques servent bien à cacher nos larmes.

Je suis un Maître de la magie élu par la Lune mais chaque coup de poignard que je donne continue d'embuer mes yeux.

C'est drôle, non ? Des immortels qui se chargent de tuer des gens. Beaucoup de gens, une quantité tellement grande qu'elle en devient indénombrable.

Nous n'avons ni brûlure ni cicatrice ni même aucune blessure quelle qu'elle soit mais nous ne sommes plus humains, nos visages ont perdus leurs émotions et seules les larmes perpétuelles de nos yeux prouvent qu'ils ne sont pas éteints.

Mais vous savez ? Les temps ont changé et nous n'avons plus à pleurer. Le Mal est vaincu. Enfin, c'est ce que nous espérons mais nous sommes certains qu'il réapparaîtra dans le futur. Alors pour le moment, je crois que je vais essayer quelque chose d'ancien. Comment... comment est-ce qu'on souri, déjà ?


	22. Le Maître des Maîtres - No Name

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** Le Maître des Maîtres - "_No Name"_

« Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme », comme quelqu'un à un jour dit. Et la Lune est le reflet de monde. C'est pour cette raison que la magie donnée par la Lune se retrouve dans nos yeux. C'est là où les sceaux pour enfermer les Treize se trouvaient, c'est parce qu'ils sont vairons que Yozora a une magie si puissante et c'est parce que je suis son frère que la mienne l'est aussi. Même s'ils ne sont que d'un classique bleu, mes yeux me permettent de voir le futur. Et c'est dans les yeux que se trouve le symbole de croix, celui qui nous guide, nous enferme et nous lie. Mais pour rien au monde je ne l'abandonnerai. La magie est incertaine et imprévisible, même avec mon pouvoir. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que j'observe tout ce qui n'y est pas lié pour trouver les effets qu'elle produit. Par exemple, je ne pouvais pas savoir que les porteurs de la Volonté des Yeux allaient se sacrifier mais j'ai tout de même pu voir qu'ils allaient mourir ce jour-là. Je ne peux que spéculer, mais j'y arrive plutôt bien. Comme l'ont déjà dit les Oracles, nous ne sommes plus ni de la Lumière ni des Ténèbres, mais du Lien. Alors même si le retour des Treize a provoqué la morts d'autres personnes, je ne devais pas empêcher l'événement. Mais maintenant que la magie classique a été détruite, le futur m'est complètement limpide. Même si je dois surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas le retour du Mal.

Sceaux et symboles vont de pair : tout se trouve dans les yeux. Le premier Maître, T., en possédait des bien particuliers : son symbole de croix était de protéger son sceau. Vous allez dire que les yeux voulaient juste se protéger, puisque le sceau se trouve à l'intérieur des yeux, mais ce n'était pas ça... La Lune est le Cœur de tout mais elle ne peut pas être accédée sans clé. Maintenant, on utilise le pouvoir du Lien, mais à l'époque, la clé se trouvait dans les yeux de T.. On l'appelait le Sceau du Dissident, la seule magie ayant la même puissance que la Lune elle-même. Et si celle-ci est à l'origine de toutes les magies, qu'elle est le Cœur du monde et qu'elle peut le réinitialiser, alors... Le Sceau du Dissident, formant littéralement un symbole de croix dans les yeux de T., est censé être la clé pour accéder à la Lune. Ce qui veut dire que les autres pouvoirs qu'il possède irrémédiablement ne doivent pas être utilisés. T. a combattu le Mal tout seul, avant que mon frère et moi-même ne soyons élus comme Maîtres. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a dû se battre contre les Ténèbres elles-mêmes, une des deux plus grandes puissances de ce monde, sans pouvoir utiliser la magie qui lui est propre. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour résister aussi longtemps, mais au moment où, avec Yozora, nous sommes venus pour l'aider, il nous a dit qu'il se devait de disparaître, maintenant qu'il était trop faible pour empêcher le Mal de le corrompre. Un Maître de la magie est immortel, pour que la Lune n'ait pas à en nommer des nouveaux tous les cent ans. Mais l'immortalité est une magie en soit. Alors pour surpasser cette magie de haut rang, il a dû utiliser la magie originelle, la clé dans ses yeux, pour pouvoir se sacrifier. Mais... avez-vous déjà essayé de vous détruire avec une puissance capable d'éradiquer le monde ? Pouvez-vous seulement imaginer la douleur ? Il était déjà très faible et il devait mourir de la pire manière qui soit. N'importe qui aurait succombé aux Ténèbres en un clin d'œil mais lui non et ça en a sauvé le monde. C'est pour ça que la Lune l'a choisi. Et c'est parce que personne d'autre n'en aurait été capable que la Lune n'a désigné personne d'autre pour récupérer la clé suprême.

T., Yozora et moi, les trois premiers Maîtres de la magie, possédons un symbole de croix éternel. Chacun de nous a une mission qui ne se terminera jamais. T. devait protéger l'accès à la Lune et il l'aurait fait pour toujours s'il ne s'était pas sacrifié. Yozora doit veiller sur la nuit pour que personne ne fasse de trop mauvais rêves et moi, je dois continuer à regarder toujours plus loin pour protéger ceux qui doivent l'être. Alors, contrairement aux autres, nous ne pouvons pas décider soudainement d'arrêter notre mission et personne ne peut nous remplacer (Yozora l'a été, mais comme il n'y a eu aucun problème sur le monde à ce moment-là, ça n'a pas été très grave). À l'Académie, nous formons de nouveaux Maître pour que les autres anciens n'aient pas à veiller sur le monde pour toujours et puissent se reposer.

* * *

Tous les Maîtres de la magie, qu'ils soient de l'ancien temps ou en cours d'apprentissage à l'Académie de la Lune, ont une destinée que personne n'envierait. Certains ont dû se faire passer pour les pires êtres existants, d'autres ont passé leur vie à tuer, à veiller toutes les nuits et T. a même dû se sacrifier. Il y a de quoi devenir fou et sombrer dans le désespoir en abandonnant sa mission. Alors pour cela, j'ai créé les Chirithy, des Esprits destinés à être là pour nous. Et nous pour eux. Ils possèdent tous le même nom et ont une personnalité similaire. Cela a dû être inconsciemment, que j'ai fait ça. Peut-être à cause de l'impersonnalité de mon nom. Après tout, je suis Innomé !

Les Chirithy sont étonnants, vraiment. Ils savent exactement quoi faire sans qu'on ait besoin de le leur dire. Je pense que c'est parce que nous sommes la seule chose qu'ils possèdent et qu'ils ne font donc que nous observer. Après tout, je les ai créés, ils n'ont donc aucune autre attache que nous. Sauf pour un qui s'est pris d'affection pour une personne qui ne possède même pas de magie. Ils sont étonnants, vraiment ! D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de laisser mon Chirithy s'occuper de l'avenir. La magie ayant disparue, nous, les premiers Maîtres de la magie, avons décidé de rester sur la Lune, à l'Académie -mis à part Yozora qui doit continuer de surveiller le monde au cas où le Mal reviendrait- et de faire venir sur le monde de nouveaux Maîtres. Mon Chirithy va aussi rester pour qu'il les guide dans la voie qu'il préfère. Je lui ai confié le livre de Lexaeus qui relate les événements de l'île pour qu'il fasse perdurer les noms de ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour libérer les Treize et rendre compte de la disparition -probablement temporaire- du Mal. Il les aimait bien, Chirithy, les porteurs des Yeux, alors je pense qu'il va rappeler à chaque nouveau futur Maître qui ils étaient.

* * *

Depuis que le dernier personnage de l'histoire est mort, depuis que Roxas n'est plus là, le monde semble différent : plus personne ne semble avoir d'importance, plus personne ne semble avoir besoin d'être sauvé. Ce doit être lié à la disparition de la magie sur le monde. Et quand je regarde plus loin dans le futur, aucun nouveau nom à sauver de son futur ne me vient. Il ne me reste, encore, que les noms de Roxas, Ventus et Ephemer, qui me sont venus depuis le jour de la catastrophe de l'île... Mais le futur a encore quelque chose d'intéressant à nous apporter, alors qui seront les personnages principaux de cette future histoire ? Disons que, même si je le sais déjà, nous verrons ce que l'avenir nous réserve.


	23. Chirithy - Leçon sur le monde

**Juste, parlons d'eux :** Chirithy - "_Leçon sur le monde"_

« Jadis, tous les pays ne formaient qu'un. Cette époque, où existait encore la magie, est maintenant qualifiée d'ère des contes de fée. Tout commença ici, dans la Ville de l'Aube. C'est là que sont nés les tous premiers Maîtres de la magie : T., puis plus tard Yozora et Innomé et enfin, les cinq Oracles. Mais la ville, ou le village, plutôt, a été détruit dès le début de la guerre de l'équilibre contre le Mal. Plus tard, les Maîtres portant les masques sont revenus pour y fonder la première Académie ainsi que les familles primordiales appelées Unions. Mais ils l'ont détruite et sont parti combattre le Mal. Bien des siècles plus tard, la forêt a envahi toute cette zone au point qu'elle soit connue sous le nom de "forêt centrale". Un jour, la Lumière et les Ténèbres ont disparu, laissant place au pouvoir du Lien, qui nous relie tous entre nous. Bien que créé à la falaise, la source du Lien a pris place dans le ciel de l'ancienne Ville de l'Aube, créant aussi un portail menant jusqu'à la Lune où les Maîtres ont décidé de construire l'Académie où nous nous trouvons. D'après Yozora qui les a apparemment vu faire, le Lien serait né un nuit, à la falaise, alors que trois personnes aux noms de W., O., et A. étaient en train de s'aimer.

(…)

Une éternité plus tard, bien après ce dont je vous ai parlé au denier cours, concernant les Treize, les derniers porteurs de la Volonté des Yeux se sont regroupés. La plus âgée d'entre eux, Aqua, avait préparé un plan avec Kairi, la dernière descendante de notre chère vingt-et-unième Maître et de Yozora, afin d'en finir avec l'héritage des Yeux de Lumière. Le principe était de supprimer toute la magie du monde afin que les Treize meurent de vieillesse sans pouvoir se régénérer. Qu'ils se fassent rattraper par le temps, dit autrement. Étant donné que seuls les élus de la Lune connaissent l'origine de la magie, elles ne pouvaient pas savoir que les Maîtres ne dépendaient pas de la magie du monde puisque c'est d'eux qu'elle émanait. C'était donc voué à l'échec dès le début sans qu'elles ne le sachent. Mais elles s'y attendaient et avaient planifié en réalité une mission suicide. Il avait été prévu que les porteurs emmagasinent un maximum de magie pour la lancer contre les Treize, au moment où ils les libéreraient, ce qui correspondait aussi au moment de la destruction de la magie. Les porteurs des Yeux de Lumières n'avaient pas été prévenus de la dangerosité de la mission mais l'avaient tous devinés au fur et à mesure du temps. Seul leur gardien, Aeleus, Lexaeus, n'en avait aucune idée. Lors de la dissipation du sceau des Yeux, les porteurs ont tout de suite réalisé que les Treize n'avaient rien des sorciers du Mal dont ont leur avait raconté l'histoire et ont aussi compris pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas libérés plus tôt. Le pouvoir des Treize qui avait été emprisonné depuis des millénaires explosait sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire alors les porteurs ont tous décidé silencieusement, grâce au Lien qui faisait leur force, de protéger leur gardien qui avait toujours été là pour eux et qui avait voulu leur donner sa vie en combattant lui aussi. C'est pour cela qu'il était encore en vie, après cela, et qu'il a relaté les événements ainsi que la vie de toutes les personnes présentes sur l'île. Le livre qu'il a écrit, je le porte toujours sur moi. Il est le symbole du changement sur la magie et sur le monde entier. C'est grâce aux porteurs que les Treize ont pu revenir et c'est aussi grâce à eux que l'on a découvert la disparition du Mal - bien que les Maîtres doivent continuer de surveiller sa potentielle réapparition. Je tiens à rappeler à chaque futur Maître l'importance de ces personnes-là.

(…)

« Au prochain cours, je vous parlerai de ce que le monde est devenu après la disparition complète de la magie. Bonne journée et n'hésitez pas a aller visiter les lieux dont je vous ai parlé, le portail du Lien est accessible pour les futurs Maîtres pendant tout le mois ! »

* * *

« Il était une fois un garçon aux cheveux sombres dont la destinée n'était pas commune. Un jour, deux jumeaux, blonds, l'ont rencontré. Mais il a soudainement disparu, une nuit. Et à l'inverse, un petit papillon est arrivé en ville. Et puis, il y a eu une histoire de falaise et de fin du monde. Mon Maître m'a parlé du pouvoir du Lien et de la Lune... je crois qu'on va y avoir droit !

* * *

Fin. Voilà. C'est terminé. Enfin ! Merci beaucoup à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !


End file.
